NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDERN (NSFC) Meanie Vers
by rainy hearT
Summary: "Aku tak bisa keluar,meski menonton film porno yang paling hot sekalipun. Dan saat melihat yeoja telanjang pun, sama sekali tak berdiri dan itu memalukan. Terlebih saat aku pergi ke dokter dan untunglah dokter itu namja, dia tak mengatakan aku terkena penyakit atau apa." Ch 5 is up. Yang ga kuat minggir.[meanie, mingyu x wonwoo, rate M, yaoi]
1. START

.

.

.

 **Not Suitable for Children**

.

 **.**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : OS/ Series

Rated : M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

\- Other SUJU member

Pairing : || MEAN MEANIE||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves.

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

 **.**

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just MEANIE**

 **Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini adalah remake pertama saya. Dari ff saya sendiri, yang dulunya adalah KYUMIN cast. Sekarang aku ganti jadi MEANIE. Dulu sempet aku hapus semua karena memang ada yang mendadak plagiatin ff aku ini.**

 **Tapi, aku janji banget. FF ini bakal END, ga ngegantung kaya nasib KYUMIN sekarang(T.T)**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **Once a time**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What?"

Wonwoo hampir tersedak wine-nya saat mendengar pengakuan Mingyu . Ia menatap aneh dan tak percaya, berharap apa yang didengarnya adalah satu lelucon dan itu bahkan yang terburuk yang pernah ia dengar dari Mingyu.

Mingyu melengos kesal. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan reaksi berlebihan seperti ini. "Kau seperti sangat kasihan padaku, Wonu-ya..."

"Ya... tidak seperti itu, tapi mungkin juga seperti itu." Wonwoo kembali memainkan gelasnya dan membuat wine itu berputar didalam gelasnya. Wonwoo menatap wajah Mingyu yang terlihat tertembus dari gelas itu.

"Hei, bukankah kau tak ingin terikat satu hubungan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin melakukan itu?"

"Yeah... itu..."

Mingyu menunduk. Ia kemudian sibuk membuka kulit kacang dan tak langsung makannya. Mengumpulkannya dan tak melakukan apapun lagi.

"Gyu, tingkahmu seperti orang tak waras yang kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Bisakah kau berfikir logis seperti biasanya?" Wonwoo mendekat pada Mingyu dan kemudian menepuk bahu Mingyu.

Mingyu menoleh ke arah namja itu saat jemari telunjuk Wonwoo mengarahkan Mingyu untuk menatapnya. "Kau lihat aku, sangat bebas."

"Tapi kau tak melakukan sex."

"Yeah, aku tak melakukan sex Tuan Kim. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, jika kau bahkan tak pernah tidur dengan satu yeojapun. Ck... kau pikir aku sudah gila?" Wonwoo tertawa pelan. "

Sperma itu, terlalu mahal dan sangat sayang jika dihabiskan hanya untuk yeoja murahan seperti yang ada di kampus kita. Kau tahu..."Wonwoo menepuk pelan bahu kanan Mingyu, dia kemudian memulai memakan kacang yang berserakan di atas lantai itu. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Diantara mereka, bahkan banyak yang sudah aborsi. Huah... sangat tidak enak. Membayangkannya saja membuatku gila. Lubang yang longgar dan becek. Ck... itu aneh sekali."

Melihat ekspresi Wonwoo, Mingyu hampir tertawa. Dan saat ia membayangkan seperti apa saat Wonwoo mulai mencumbu beberapa yeoja, Mingyu pun sedikit kehilangan akalnya.

Ia menatap tepat pada wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya tertawa pelan, dan kemudian mulai menyenderkan punggungnya ke belakang,ke arah bed besar milik Mingyu.

"Hei, Kim Mingyu. Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau tahu_ matamu itu seperti saat kau melihat blue film tadi. Kau membuatku takut." Wonwoo memasang ekspresi menggelikan dengan sedikit nada mengejek, membuat Mingyu pun mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar. Mungkin, pengaruh alkohol hingga Mingyu akhirnya berfikir yang macam-macam.

"Wonu..."

"Heum..."

Mingyu berdiri dengan kedua lututnya dan tepat menghadap Wonwoo. Dia tersenyum, dan entah bagaimana saat tu terlihat sangat tampan. Sedikit aneh saat Mingyu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia merasa ini sangat aneh. Dia memang dekat dengan Mingyu, tapi hanya sekedar dan tak sedekat ini.

"Hei... menyingkirlah, kau tahu _ kau mulai aneh."

Mingyu tuli.

Dia tak mendengar dan bahkan dia menahan tangan Wonwoo yang berusaha mendorongnya. WWonwoo pun secara tak sadar atau entah bagaimana, ia menjatuhkan gelas wine miliknya.

"Kau tahu Wonu, kau cantik."

"Ck... kau sudah mabuk. Lepas,jangan dekat-dekat."

"Aku tidak mabuk, kau memang cantik."

"Gyu_Aishhh..." Wonwoo berusaha mendorong tubuh Mingyu yang kini semakin merapat padanya dan bahkan kedua kaki namja itu sudah mengangkangi (?) kedua pahanya. "Menjauhlah. Itu masalahmu, jadi jangan bawa aku."

"Eum... mungkin kau mau mencobanya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak bisa keluar,meski menonton film porno yang paling hot sekalipun. Dan saat melihat yeoja telanjang pun, sama sekali tak berdiri dan itu memalukan. Terlebih saat aku pergi ke dokter dan untunglah dokter itu namja, dia tak mengatakan aku terkena penyakit atau apa."

"So?

"Mungkin blowjob."

"Mwo?!" Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya, dan kemudian dengan seenaknya ia mendorong Mingyu. "Hahhaa... kau ada-ada saja. Sudahlah, aku pulang saja."

Tapi, sepertinya tak semudah apa yang dibayangkan Wonwoo. Mingyu menariknya dan menjatuhkannya di atas bednya. Meski Wonwoo sudah berusaha untuk berontak, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Kedua tangan Mingyu menahan tangannya.

"Sekali saja, dan jika kau keberatan untuk nantinya_ maka aku tak akan memaksa. Hanya membuktikan saja."

"Ck... kau tau, kau sangat menyebalkan." Wonwoo akhirnya melemas, membuat pegangan Mingyu di kedua pergelangan tangannya pun terlepas.

"Baiklah, hanya keluar sekali dan besok tak akan ada lagi. Dan jika tak keluar pun, kau tak berhak menyalahkan aku."

"Ya, Wonie sayang..."

"Ish... hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu."

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Meski ia enggan, tapi akhirnya dia mulai pada posisinya. Duduk dengan kedua lututnya yang menahan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Mingyu berbaring di bednya. Sedikit tergesa, Mingyu membuka ikat pinggangnya dan itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit aneh.

Ia bahkan tak jijik sekalipun.

"Heuh... kau sepertinya sangat bersemangat. Apa kau memang merencanakan ini? Jangan-jangan kau menyogokku dengan wine itu?" Mingyu meledek namja cantik dihadapannya itu.

"Sudahlah... bisakah sekarang. Aku ingin membuktikannya secepatnya."

Wwonwoo kembali mendengus. Ia menggeleng dan kemudian menunduk kebawah tubuhnya. Baru kali ini, ia melihatnya. Sesuatu yang selama ini tersimpan baik di balik celana Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya, ukurannya pun sudah besar. Kenapa tak bisa berdiri?"

"Sudah Wonu, just lick it! Ok..."

"Heuh... tak sabaran sekali."

.

.

.

Wonwoo mulai menunduk dan mendekati junior Mingyu. Satu tangannya menggengam pangkal junior itu dan entah bagaimana, ia bisa merasakan denyut yang mulai bekerja didalam junior itu.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan ia menatap Mingyu. Wajah itu sangat tegang, tapi bagi Wonwoo _ pemandangan itu menjadi sangat err... panas.

.

Lick...

.

Sekali jilat, dan ...

.

Degh...

.

Entah jantung siapa yang berdetak cepat.

Tapi jilatan pertama itu, berhasil membuat Wonwoo semakin penasaran. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan junior Mingyu berdenyut hebat. Wonwoo mulai menunduk dan kini bahkan mulai memainkan lidahnya di lubang precum Mingyu.

Sesuatu dalam diri Wonwoo, sepertinya menginginkan lebih. Mungkin dia sudah mulai gila. Wonwoo mendekatkan bibirnya dan mulai mengecup ujung junior yang kini bisa dikatakan menegang itu. Mengacung sempurna hanya dengan satu kecupan, dan Mingyu terlonjak saat ia merasakan ruang hangat dan basah didalam mulut Wonwoo.

"Eunghhhh..."

Bahkan nafas Mingyu memburu cepat saat merasakan gerakan teratur yang dilakukan Wonwoo. permainan lidah itu, seperti mengurutkan setiap denyut otot dan nadi yang menggerakkan juniornya.

"Owhh... see! Ahh... Wonu... ahhh..."

Jantung Mingyu memompa cepat dan bahkansepeti tak percaya, Mingyu memaksakan dirinya untuk menarik tubuhnya sendiri agar berada dalam posisi sedikit duduk. Ia bisa melihat Wonwoo menikmati juniornya. Dan bahkan seperti tak ingin berhenti dan tak ada jijik sekalipun.

"Wonu ... aghh..."

.

.

.

.

"Wonu..."

"Heum..."

"Apa kau marah?"

"Untuk?"

"Yang kemarin."

"Ck... sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Aku biasa saja."

"Errr...Wonu..."

"Heum... "

"Bagaimana jika aku membalasmu?"

"YA, Kim Mingyu _ memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh?"

"Eum... mungkin memuaskanmu? Blowjob atau mungkin juga memasuki lummmpppphhhhhzzttttt..."

"Kau..? Apa kau sedang menggodaku heuh?"

.

.

.

 **TBC/end**

.

.

Kyaa! 

Aku giggling sendiri...

.

 **GamsaHAE ^_^**

 **Ini remake pertamaku...**

 **Yang Chicken Soup di pending dulu. Kayaknya aku lebih ke yang ini Feelnya.**

 **Kalau banyak yang mo lanjut ya tek lanjutin. Kalo ga ya, anggap aja OS. Makasih...**

.


	2. satu

.

.

.

Mingyu melirik tak senang pada apa yang bergelayutan sedari tadi dilengannya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menghempaskannya begitu saja, tapi perlakuan buruk pada yeoja bisa menghancurkan reputasinya.

Semua orang seperti sudah mematri dalam pikirannya, jika seorang Kim Mingyu adalah namja yang sempurna. Dia tampan dan juga pintar. Bermain alat musik, bernyanyi dan bahkan untuk bermain akting di teater.

Menjadi bintang di lapangan olahraga, berlari, basket sampai berkuda. _Like a Prince_.

Dia memiliki karisma seorang pangeran dan bahkan dia tak harus memiliki abs seperti Choi Minho sepupunya ataupun anggota klub judo lainnya. Dia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya dan dia memiliki sinarnya sendiri.

"Eum... Hana-ssi, kurasa Dokter Lee sudah selesai dengan pasiennya yang tadi."

Mingyu menunjuk kearah pintu yang terbuka. Yeah, ruangan dokter itu memang tengah menunggu Mingyu, dan karena kesibukan Hana yang mengagumi Mingyu _ ia hampir melupakan tugasnya.

Hana tersenyum kecil, dan jujur_ ia merengut tak senang saat Mingyu mengabaikan payudara indahnya yang seperti mendesak keluar itu. Ia sudah bersusah payah untuk mengatur dirinya agar terlihat sangat baik didepan Mingyu, tapi...

"Mingyu-ssi..."

Hana mendesah pelan saat Mingyu sekarang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Hana mendengus kesal, ia bahkan sempat menghentakkan kakinya dan mengumpat kecil sebelum ia kembali masuk ke ruang resepsionis di klinik itu.

.

.

.

Mingyu berdebar. Bukan karena ia baru saja melihat hampir seluruh payudara Hana –terkecuali putingnya yang masih tersembunyi-

Lupakan_

Ia berdebar, karena takut. Ia tersenyum kikuk saat duduk dihadapan Dokter Lee. Terlebih melihat wajah itu sepertinya menahan senyumannya.

"Apa sangat aneh, saat seorang pasien seperti aku mendatangimu?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi, sebenarnya bisa juga disebut seperti itu. Kau tak terlihat sudah menikah, meskipun kau cukup tampan dan dengan presentase hampir 100 persen dijamin kau sudah pernah _making love_."

Mingyu melengos. Dia menoleh kearah lain. Jujur, pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar sok tua dan sok tau. Membuat dia semakin kesal saja.

"Hei, katakan_ apa kau bingung? Apa kesulitan saat yeojamu hamil? Ck... harusnya kau tidak berkonsultasi padaku jika kau menghamili yeojamu, kau salah dokter."

Mingyu kemudian meluruskan posisinya dengan sang dokter. Dia meletakkan satu tangannya diatas meja dan kemudian satu tangan lain sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia sungguh bingung, bagaimana menyampaikan ini.

"Hei, aku ini dokter khusus untuk menangani pria impoten dan juga hubungan suami istri yang tidak harmonis karena sex. Dan bahkan kulihat, Hana sangat senang karena kali ini ada seorang namja tampan yang datang ke klinik."

"Resepsionismu itu gila."

"Yeah, dan mungkin kau senang jika dia gila seperti itu."

"Mungkin jika aku bisa, aku sudah mengajaknya bercinta didepan ruanganmu, Tuan Lee."

Raut wajah Mingyu sukses membuat Dokter itu terkekeh. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau sedang sangat kesal. Mungkin kau hanya butuh teman yang dewasa dan pintar dalam hal bercinta. Aku bisa mengajarkanmu bagaimana menikmati dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bercinta dengan yeojamu."

"Heuh?"

"Ya... berjam-jam. Bahkan kau bisa kubuat tahan untuk tak keluar selama 30 menit atau lebih. Ukuran lebih besar dan menusuk lebih dalam. Bukankah itu bagus."

"Ck... sebenarnya bukan itu masalahku."

"Lalu?"

Mingyu menoleh kearah lain. Dia mulai gelisah dan kembali menggaruk tengkuknya. "Heuh... bagaimana mengatakannya."

"Kenapa malu, bukankah kau perlu solusi?"

"Heuh... baiklah." Mingyu kembali menghadap dokter itu. "Masalahnya adalah aku tak bisa berdiri."

"Berdiri?" Dokter itu merengut. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan kemudian berdiri. "Maksudmu, kau tak bisa melakukannya dengan berdiri? Ah... itu posisi yang sangat enak kau tahu? Apalagi jika kau melakukannya dengan seseorang yang masih virgin, kau akan me_"

"Bukan berdiri seperti itu." Mingyu ikut berdiri dan menghentikan gerakan dokter aneh yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat pervert itu. "Bukan posisinya yang jadi permasalahannya. Semuanya aku bisa, dan semua video porno pun mengajarkannya dengan sangat amat teliti hingga kedetail terkecil."

"Lalu?"

"Masalahnya, itu tidak bisa berdiri?"

"Eoh?"

"Yaiks! Juniorku_ penisku _ ini tidak bisa berdiri."

"Mwo!?"

"Ish..."

"Bwahahhaa... hahahhaa...haahahha..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Not Suitable for Children**

.

 **.**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

\- Other SVT member

& Teman-teman yang lainnya

Pairing : || mean MEANIE ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Humor ||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

 **.**

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just MEANIE**

 **Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan ... ini sambungan yang kemarin.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, meski ini sudah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Taman megah nan luas. Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat mobil berwarna merah gelap sudah terparkir indah disana.

"Wonu datang?"

"Nde. Dia sudah menunggu tuan muda di halaman belakang."

"Ck... Jangan katakan dia sedang menggoda para _maid_."

 _Buttler_ Jung hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk mengikutinya.

Sampai ditaman belakang, Mingyu lagi-lagi harus menggeleng. Ia heran dengan tingkah Wonwoo, namja itu seperti tak pernah kehabisan kata untuk merayu dan menggoda yeoja-yeoja dimanapun dan siapapun. Termasuk _maid_ dirumahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau panggil _maid_ itu. Ini jam kerja."

Buttler Jung segera mendahului Mingyu untuk menjauhkan maid itu dari sahabat kesayangan Tuan Mudanya ini. Wonwoo tersenyum malas. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mendesah kesal, seakan mengatakan Mingyu benar-benar menyebalkan kali ini.

"Ayolah, Gyu..."

"Ck... kau ini benar-benar. Kalau mau jadi playboy, jangan para maid-ku."

"Hei, kenapa?"

"Mereka dari desa."

"Lalu masalahnya apa?" Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu yang sekarang melangkah ke rumah kecil yang terdapat di bagian paling belakang di taman itu. Wonwoo duduk nyaman di salah satu sofa putih kesayangan Mingyu.

Ia melihat Mingyu bahkan mengusir beberapa maid yang tengah membersihkan rumah itu. "Yeah, kau benar-benar tak asik Gyu."

"Bukan tak asik, kau yang menyebalkan Jeon Wonwoo. Mereka hanya maid, dan mereka bekerja untuk keluarga mereka. Aku tahu kau tak akan menghamili mereka tapi, bisakah kau tak mengganggu mereka?"

"Yeah, baiklah." Wonwoo menerima gelas yang disodorkan Mingyu, dan dengan senang hati dia menunggu tuangan wine koleksi Mingyu yang disembunyikan di rumah itu. "Kau benar-benar penipu kecil. Bahkan rumah ini kau jadikan sarang wine seperti ini. Kuharap Uncle Kim tidak membunuhmu saat tahu anak kesayangannya adalah penggila dan sekaligus pencuri wine miliknya."

Mingyu tertawa kecil dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di sisi Wonwoo. "Huah... appa terlalu sibuk bermesraan dengan yeoja itu. Selingkuhannya itu membuatku muak."

"Ck... sepertinya dia wanita yang cukup berkelas meski dia seorang janda, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar sexy. Tak heran appamu rela meninggalkanmu dan memilih tinggal dirumahnya."

"Bukan meninggalkan aku. Hanya saja, appa memang selalu ingin sex dan sex lagi dengan yeoja itu. Aku tak tahu, bagaimana perasaan Umma. Untung saja, Umma sudah meninggal. Setidaknya, aku tak harus menyaksikan Umma menangis karena tingkah appa."

Mereka kemudian saling melirik satu sama lain dan kemudian tertawa terbahak. Tak jelas, entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka tertawakan. Wonwoo bahkan tertawa hingga beberapa kali ia tersedak.

"Memikirkan keluargamu, membuatku cukup bersyukur. Meski banyak orang yang menyukai Umma, aku tahu dia hanya menyayangi dan mencintai appaku. Mungkin, aku perlu menjadi seseorang yang seperti appa atau seperti Umma."

"Heuh... umma-mu itu terlalu muda untuk usianya dan appamu seperti bodyguard yang dikirim langsung oleh FBI. Seperti beruang yang sedang menjaga angsa putih. Sangat konyol sekali."

Dan kemudian mereka saling tertawa lagi. Bahkan lebih terbahak-bahak. Membicarakan kedua orang tua mereka saja, bisa membuat mereka kehilangan pikirannya.

"Bagiku, menjadi seperti Umma sangat baik. Dia setiap hari dikelilingi namja tampan. Bukankah seorang koreografer di SM itu pekerjaan yang sangat menguntungkan."

"Dan menjadi appaku, adalah sangat buruk. Dia hanya mencintai Umma dan mencintai Heechul. Hanya 2 orang itu seumur hidupnya. Tapi, tak buruk juga saat mendengar mereka berteriak dan mendesah."

Kembali mereka saling melirik dan kemduian tertawa lagi.

"Hahhaa...hahaha... hidup ini lucu sekali."

"Yeah, menurutku lucu sekali."

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka diam kembali. Sekarang malah sibuk memutar wine didalam gelas mereka. Meski sesekali, Mingyu masih tetap mencuri pandang kepada Wonwoo. Sepertinya rasa penasarannya belum habis.

"Ehmm... Wonu..."

"Heuh?"

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan percobaan lain?"

Wonwoo hampir tersedak, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Setelah satu minggu berlalu dan dia bersusah payah menghilangkan ingatan itu, kini namja tampan nan pabo disisinya itu dengan seenaknya seperti mengajaknya bercinta saja.

Wonwoo hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Kau lakukan saja dengan yang lain. Aku tahu, klub para gay di bawah kota."

"Ck... aku tak yakin aku bisa berdiri."

"Heuh... tapi patut dicoba bukan? Lagipula, mereka cantik."

Mingyu melirik pada Wonwoo. Sebenarnya itu sedikit membuat Wonwoo tak nyaman. Wonwoo kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Jika kau setuju, ayo ikut aku. Aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan temanku. Mungkin saja dia punya jalan keluar yang lain."

Sebenarnya untuk hal yang satu ini, Mingyu sedikit ragu dan juga malas. Tapi entahlah, ia tak mau mengecewakan Wonwoo. Tapi disisi lain, ini benar-benar terlihat seperti Wonwoo tengah menjauhinya.

"Hei, apa kau marah padaku?" Mingyu berucap pelan sembari ia berjalan dibelakang Wonwoo.

" _Ahniya."_

"Lalu kenapa kita harus pergi kesana jika aku bisa melakukannya denganmu."

Wonwoo berhenti dan kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Dia menunjukkan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan juga gerakan kepalanya. "See..."

Sebenarnya, yang ingin ditunjukkan Wonwoo adalah satu hal wajar. Tapi, mungkin dimata Mingyu hal itu seperti Wonwoo tengah memamerkan keindahan yang ia miliki. Dan Mingyu benar-benar sudah gila untuk ini.

"Kurasa aku tampan, kaya, pintar dan juga terlihat berkelas. Aku juga terkenal di kampus, di rumah. Bahkan diantara teman-teman Umma."

"Yeah... baiklah." Akhirnya Mingyu memilih mengalah.

Ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan kemudian meraih bahunya. Sempat sesekali Wonwoo menggeliat tak senang, tapi akhirnya hanya dengan melihat senyuman bodoh Mingyu _ Wonwoo berusaha merubah pikirannya dan menerima perlakuan Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

 **-Boys meet Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Boys meet Love?"_

"Nde, ini club-nya. Dan aku sarankan, jika kau ingin kesini kau harus mengajakku. Tak semua orang diijinkan masuk.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka?"

"Hehehe... itu karena ini adalah usaha Hyungku."

"Siapa? Kurasa kau tak punya Hyung. Kita berteman dari kecil, dan bagaimana aku tak tahu itu."

"Dia dibuang karena dia gay. Dia hampir memperkosa anak tetanggaku."

Mingyu sedikit terperangah. "Benarkah?"

"Nde, dan anak tetanggaku masih berumur 10 tahun."

"Heuh, pedo." Mingyu menggeleng. Ia kemudian mengikuti langkah Wonwoo yang dengan lincahnya melewati begitu banyak lorong sebelum akhirnya dia memasuki ruangan gemerlap yang remang itu.

Saat membuka pintu itu, Mingyu sudah harus dikejutkan dengan 2 orang bodyguard yang berbadan hampir sama atau bahkan melebihi Appa Wonwoo. Belum lagi setelahnya, ia harus dikejutkan dengan tontonan gratis seorang dancer yang tengah menari indah di atas meja bar.

"Dia hampir telanjang." Mingyu menggumam pelan. Ia merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Kau hampir tak berkedip saat melihatnya."

Mingyu tersenyum kikuk ke arah Wonwoo. Mereka memilih untuk duduk dimeja paling dekat dengan dancer itu. Wonwoo kemudian memesan minumannya dan kembali_ ia mendapatkan wine kesayangannya di sana.

"Dimana Cheol hyung?"

"Ouh, dia sedang bekerja."

"Heuh... bekerja." Wonwoo tertawa pelan dan kemudian mulai menikmati minumannya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu, memang seorang peminum. Tapi mereka bukan perokok apalagi pemakai obat. Bagi mereka, itu sama saja tindakan bodoh dan bunuh diri.

"Apa maksudnya dengan bekerja?"

"Cheol hyung, dia terkadang juga melayani para namja. Sebagai seme?"

"Seme?"

Jujur, Wonwoo hampir saja memukul wajah bodoh Mingyu. Rasanya gemas sekali. "Apa? Kau tak tahu seme? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Ehehhee.. memang tidak tahu. Aku baru mendengar istilah itu."

"Ck... kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan map dan perjanjian bodoh di meja kerja appamu." Wonwoo mengumpat pelan. Mingyu memang terbilang sukses sebagai pengusaha muda. Sebenarnya tak mudah, saat Tuan Kim kemudian hanya peduli dengan keberhasilan perusahaan ditangan vtanpa pernah berniat membantunya sekalipun.

"Itu karena appa sibuk."

"Heuh... sudahlah." Wonwoo kemudian menoleh kesegala arah. Dia tersenyum saat matanya menemukan seseorang yang sangat cantik. "Hei Gyu..." Wonwoo menepuk pelan bahu Mingyu. Mengisyaratkan agar namja itu menoleh padanya.

"Heum?" Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo, dan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti telunjuk Wonwoo yang sudah mengarah pada seseorang.

"Bagaimana dengan itu?"

Wonwoo menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah duduk sendirian dan diam di sudut club itu. Mingyu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Cantik, dan benar-benar seperti yeoja."

"Coba saja."

"Eoh?"

"Nde, coba saja dekati dia."

Sebenarnya Mingyu tak yakin dengan ini. Tapi, melihat Wonwoo_ ia juga tak mau mengecewakannya. Akhirnya, Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku akan mencobanya."

.

.

.

Jujur, jika boleh dan jika bisa_ maka Wonwoomungkin sudah menangis. Ini seperti dia sudah dikhianati tapi entah oleh apa. Ia sendiri juga kurang mengerti, atau memang dia bodoh?

"Ck.. tak mungkin aku cemburu."

Wonwoo melirik kesal, pada dua namja yang sekarang sepertinya sangat menikmati waktunya. Ia melihat Mingyu dengan namja cantik itu tengah sibuk tertawa dan sepertinya sangat asyik sekali.

"Sepertinya, kau akan membelok juga seperti Hyung."

"Mwo? Anhieyo..." Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa disana. Kemudian menoleh malas pada namja tampan yang sudah duduk disisinya. "Kau habis bercinta, Hyung?"

"Nde, tentu saja."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan nae lovely Lee Jihoon."

"Cih... kau gila."

Mingyu mencibir pria disisinya itu. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum pelan dan kemudian menggeleng. "Yeah, setidaknya setelah aku memperkosanya dia jadi mencintaiku dan bahkan sekarang dia meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk bersamaku. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Seungcheol tersenyum tepat didepan wajah Wonwoo. Dia seperti tengah mengejek Wonwoo, dan kemudian dengan jahilnya dia menunjuk pelan hidung Wonwoo. "Tidak sepertimu."

"Memangnya aku apa?"

"Ayolah, kau menyukai Mingyu."

"Apa? Tidak..."

"Baiklah. Menyangkal saja sekarang, tapi jika nanti kau benar-benar menjadi gay_ aku akan membuat pesta untukmu."

"Dan umma akan bunuh diri."

"Ahhaha... yeah, mungkin saja. Atau malah mereka membuat bayi yang baru lagi."

"Huh... apa maksudmu."

Dan kemudian mereka hanya saling tertawa satu sama lain. Sejujurnya, Seungcheol merindukan suasana rumahnya. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Umma."

"Kurasa dia sudah seperti biasa."

"Syukurlah."

"Eum..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoon Jeonghan imnida."

"Jeonghan?"

"Nde, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Hanie."

"Ah, aku Kim Mingyu."

Dan kemudian sedikit canggung. Sebenarnya, Mingyu pun tak tahu harus berbicara apa dan memulai dari mana. "Eum, kau datang sendiri." 

"Yeah, begitulah."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau gay?"

"Uhhuk..."

Jeonghan terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan dari Mingyu. Sesungguhnya dia ingin marah, tapi saat melihat wajah Mingyu, sepertinya semua kemarahannya hilang dan malah dia kini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apakau sedang mengajakku bercanda?"

"Wae?"

"Ck..." Jeonghan berdecak pelan dan kemudian memberikan pose terbaik dan tercantiknya. "Apa aku masih terlihat kurang cantik untuk mencadi seorang bottom?"

Mengambil jeda sejenak. Jeonghan kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku gay. Lagipula mana ada orang stright yang pergi ke sini."

"Ah, begitu yah."

Mingyu menganggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Eum, bisakah kau menggodaku?"

"Mwo?"

"Ah... ahni." Mingyu langsung menggeleng cepat saat melihat ekspresi Jeonghan."Bukan seperti itu. Aku tahu, kau bukan salah satu dari dancer itu. Emh... hanya saja aku... eum... aku.."

Dan Jeonghan tahu.

Hanya dengan mengikuti gerakan Mingyu yang tengah menatap namja yang cukup jauh diseberang mejanya. Namja yang tengah berbincang riang dengan entah siapa itu.

"Ah... yes I know. Kau baru menjadi gay."

"Mungkin bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya, aku.. eum... itu..."

"Apa?"

Melihat mata Jeonghan yang mengerjap imut, sebenarnya membuat Mingyu mengingat seseorang. "Eumh... itu aku sebenarnya...Ah, sepertinya aku mengenalmu."

"Ck... jangan berbasa-basi. Katakan saja, maumu apa?"

"Yeah, hanya menggodaku sedikit. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan, jika teoriku benar itu baik, tapi jika teorinya yang benar itu buruk."

"Maksudmu?"

Jwonghan memang tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mingyu. Dan yang semakin membuatnya gemas adalah sikap Mingyu yang begitu kekanakkan dan sedikit _pabbo_. "Ah.. sudahlah. Baiklah, aku akan menggodamu. Tapi, jangan menyentuhku. Aku tidak mau kekasihku marah karena ada yang menyentuhku."

Mingyu cengo (?)

"Kekasih?"

Tapi Jeonghan tak mempedulikannya. Dia mulai beranjak dari posisinya dan kemudian berdiri. Dia mengarahkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Mingyu, meski tak sampai menyentuh ujung hidung namja itu tapi tetap saja posisi mereka benar-benar dekat.

Jeonghan bahkan mengangkat satu kakinya untuk bertumpu di kaki Mingyu dan mulai memainkan jemari kakinya yang lincah itu untuk menggelitik bagian baha dalam Mingyu. Sementara bibirnya tengah sibuk meniupkan nafas hangatnya menggoda telinga dan menggoda tengkuk Mingyu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut jemari lentiknya.

"Bagaimana, heum...?"

"Rasanya biasa saja."

Jeonghan sedikit bingung. Ia tak mungkin melakukan lebih, tapi perasaannya cukup kesal karena sepertinya Mingyu sama sekali tak terangsang.

Jeonghan kemudian menggigit perlahan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya dan kemudian memposisikan wajahnya begitu dekat kearah Mingyu. Dan entah bagaimana, sekarang jemarinya tengah bergreliya bebas di paha Mingyu hingga akhirnya menemukan pusat tubuh namja itu.

"Apakah kau masih akan seperti itu Tuan Kim." Jeonghan mengedip genit dan kemudian dia mulai mendekati sarang junior (?)Mingyu hingga akhirnya_

"Stop."

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan asyik mereka.

"Eoh..."

Dan Mingyu hanya memasang wajah bingungnya , sementara Jeonghanharus menahan kekesalannya. "Wae?"

"Yah... pergi Hanie, jangan mengganggunya. Atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada Americahyung-mu itu."

"Ish..." Jeonghan mendesah kesal. "Huah... lagipula, aku juga hanya menggodanya. Dan sepertinya dia bukan gay. Atau miliknya saja yang kecil. Hahaha...!"

"Yah! Maksudmu apa dengan kecil? Yah!" Mingyu berteriak cukup keras, hingga mampu mengundang perhatian beberapa orang. Dan Jeonghan, tetap melenggang pergi dari meja itu tanpa mau memikirkan atau menarik ucapannya tadi.

"Aish... kau kenal dia?" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya. Sungguh kesal, dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk_mengiyakan Mingyu. "Bagaimana bisa ada namja sepertinya. Meneybalkan. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau punyaku itu besar?"

"Eoh?"

"Yeah, kau tahu 'kan ... Jeon Wonuu~~~."

"Ish... "

"Yah! Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"Huah... sudahlah. Kita pulang saja."

"Shireyo. Aku masih belum membuktikannya. Tadi jelas-jelas Jeonghan menggodaku tapi kenapa tak juga berdiri bahkan aku sempat merasakan jarinya dimmmpppphh..."

Kelima jari Wonwoo sukses membungkam mulut Mingyu.

" _I can give you more_. Jadi jangan membicarakannya lagi. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kim."

"Eoh?"

Mingyu terbengong ria. Dia bahkan belum begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan Wonwoo.

"Ish... kajja, pulang saja."

Wonwoo menyeret lengan Mingyu, dan entah ada setan dari mana_ tapi Mingyu tersenyum cukup aneh dan mengerikan. Mingyu menangkap pergelangan tangan kurus Wonwoo dan itu berhasil membuat Wonwoo menoleh pada namja itu.

"W-wae Gyu?"

"Eum... bagaimana jika aku membalasmu."

"Eoh?"

"Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?

"Ahnieyo. Ish... kurasa kau tertular virus Jeonghan."

"Ah... jangan bohong, wajahmu merah Jeon Wonwoo."

"An_"

Dan suara itu terbungkam sempurna, saat bibir Mingyu mengklaim bibir tipis Wonwoo. Hanya sebentar, hingga ia melepaskannya dan kemudian menangkup kedua sisi pipi pucat itu. "Kau tahu, aku malah membayangkanmu. Dan kurasa,simulasi menggunakan namja lain atau yeoja lain tak akan berhasil."

"G-Gyu..."

"May I..."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**.

.

Ini remake yah. Maap kalao typo masih bertebaran

Makasih buat yang udah vote and komen

#tebarketcup...

.

 **GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


	3. dua

.

.

.

"Jangan berfikiran kotor."

Wonwoo bergumam pelan, sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan didepannya yang makin sepi. Mobil merahnya meluncur pelan di jalanan Seoul, sudah hampir mendekati rumah Mingyu.

Sebenarnya, ia sungguh canggung. Sesekali, sempat mencuri pandang dan lagi-lagi dia menemukan Mingyu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang err...

Bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia juga tak bisa menerangkannya. Ya... pokoknya gitu lah...

Wonwoo merasa sesak mendadak.

Wajahnya terasa panas dan keadaan tiba-tiba canggung hingga tenggorokannya pun mendadak kering.

"Gyu..." Wonwoo mencoba mengajak namja bodoh di yang masih setia mengulas senyumnya itu untuk bicara.

Tapi, setelah bersusah payah mengeluarkan suara, Mingyu malah hanya diam.

"Gyu..."

"..."

Wonwoo mulai menduga-duga.

Apa sebenarnya apa yang menjadi pemikiran otak bodoh namja berwajah tampan disisinya ini?

Mingyu bahkan seperti tak merasakan pegal, hanya diam dalam posisi yang sama dan terus menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendesah, menghembuskan nafas perlahan untuk membuang perasaany kesalnya. "Aku tak bermaksud seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. It-itu... hanya spontanitas saja. Asal kau tahu aku tak benar-benar sadar saat mengucapkannya."

Wonwoo berhenti. Menunggu jawaban Mingyu.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan.

Dan kembali hanya diam.

' **Shit!'**

Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati. Melihat Mingyu yang setia dengan wajah polosnya, tersenyum aneh entah memikirkan apa.

"Eumh... itu... aish lupakan sajalah."

"..."

Diam.

Dan lagi-lagi Mingyu hanya diam dan tersenyum, terus seperti itu. Semakin membuat Wonwoo jengkel hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Yah!" Wonwoo berteriak keras.

Dia menepikan mobilnya dan kemudian menoleh ke jok sebelahnya.

Namja tampan yang duduk disisinya itu, tengah bertingkah bodoh.

"Hei! kau pikir aku akan seperti yeoja eoh? Saat kau melihat seperti itu nanti akan keluar semburat merah? Heuh... yang benar saja."

Tapi, namja itu tak menyahut. Lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum, dan itu semakin membuat Wonwoo hilang kesabaran. Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya untuk kemudian berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Dan tetap saja, Mingyu seperti patung bodoh yang bahkan bergeser pun tidak.

Namja itu hanya terpaku, pada satu titik hingga dia memulai fantasi gilanya dan sudah berkhayal entah kemana.

"Ck... wajahmu saja menunjukkan jika kau sedang berfikiran mesum." Wonwoo bergumam pelan, untuk kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran jok yang ia duduki.

"Heum..." Mingyu mengangguk kecil. "Bahkan sejak di goda Jeonghan tadi, aku bukan melihatnya. Aku seperti melihatmu."

"Heuh... dalam mimpimu. Ck... sudahlah, kita pulang saja."

Mingyu menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak memutar kunci mobilnya. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, dia mengarahkan tangan itu untuk menyentuh juniornya.

"Disini, sedikit sesak. Eumhhh... bisakah?"

"Mwo!"

.

.

 **PLAK!**

.

.

.

 **Not Suitable for Children**

.

 **.**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

\- Other SVT member

& Teman-teman yang lainnya

Pairing : || mean MEANIE ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Humor ||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

 **.**

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just MEANIE**

 **Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan ... ini sambungan yang kemarin.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan saat Wonwootengah sibuk dengan wajah kesal dan marahnya, Mingyu malah tampak seperti orang tanpa dosa.

"Heum... sepertinya wajahmu memerah." Mingyu berucap dengan polosnya.

"WAJAHMU YANG MERAH BODOH!"

Wonwoo berteriak keras. Ia baru saja mengeplak kepala Mingyu, berharap dengan begitu sisi kebodohan dari otaknya itu sedikit begeser, dan sepertinya percuma saja.

"Ish..." Wonwoo segera melepaskan tangannya yang masih dipegang Mingyu. Ia berusaha menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari jangkauan Mingyu meski tetap saja dia hanya mentok di pintu mobil.

"Hei... kenapa bertingkah seperti aku akan memperkosamu? Atau kau memang minta untuk diperkosa disini?" Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo dengan gelagatnya yang benar –benar aneh.

Dan entah bagaimana, dengan cepat Mingyu sudah berpindah di jok yang diduduki Wonwoo.

Terpaksa mereka harus bersempit-sempit di jok yang memang tak seberapa dan ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Mingyu.

"Yah! Menyingkirlah. Kita akan pulang, aku tak bisa menyetir kalau begini."

"Ah... kau mau melakukannya dirumah yah? Aih... so sweet Jeononu..."

.

 **PLAK...**

 **.**

Dengan seenaknyaWonwoo kembali menggeplak kepala Mingyu. Kali ini mungkin menggunakan tenaga yang sedikit berlebih dari yang sebelumnya, dan terlihat Mingyu mengeluh kesakitan dan hanya diam saat Wonwoo mendorongnya untuk menyingkir.

"Ck... melakukan apa? Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki rumahnya perlahan, sambil sesekali mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Ia tak tahu, jika Wonwoo bisa memukulnya sekeras itu.

"Kurasa kau harus bertanggung jawab. Aku bisa bodoh kalau begini."

"Ck... biasa saja Gyu, jangan melebih-lebihkan."

"Bagaimana tidak melebihkan. Kau tahu, appa hanya punya aku. Nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ayo katakan!"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, dengan keras. Yeah... ia sungguh kesal. Rasanya ingin mencakar wajah Mingyu, menarik rambutnya hingga rambut tebal berwarna hitam itu tercabut semua dari kepalanya.

"Ah... terserahmu sajalah." Wonwoo menghempaskan tubuhnya. Ia bukan lelah, tapi kesal. Kesal setengah mati. Ia melirik ke arah kanannya, sedikit kebelakang. Seorang maid cantik yang menggunakan rok bawahan setinggi 20 cm diatas lutut.

Ia sedang mengagumi maid itu, tapi seketika saja maid itu menghilang dan berganti sesuatu yang aneh dihadapannya.

Untuk beberapa detik Wonwoo masih mencoba menyingkirkan apa yang menghalangi pandangannya itu hingga akhirnya ia menyadari, apa sebenarnya yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yah! Mingyu! Apa maksudmu?"

.

Brughh...

.

"Awww!"

Mingyu terjatuh ke lantai dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Ia mengusap pelan bokongnya yang tentunya semakin menambah daftar rasa sakit yang saat ini menempel ditubuhnya. "Wonie, kau ini jahat sekali. Apa ini namanya sahabat?"

"Yah! Itu salahmu! Apa maksudmu dengan memamerkannya begitu di depanku?"

"Tapi 'kan badanku jadi sakit semua. Kepalaku sakit dengan resiko bertambah bodoh, bokongku sakit, tuan muda kecil ini juga sakit."

"Yah!" Wonwooberteriak keras. Ia berusaha untuk kembali mendorong Mingyu sebelum akhirnya dengan sigap Mingyu menghindar dan berhasil duduk di sisi Wonwoo, meski sedikit berjauhan.

"Jangan jahat begitu padaku." Mingyu tersenyum nakal dan kemudian menaikkan tangannya seperti hendak merangkul Wonwoo, tapi sayang sepertinya usahanya percuma. Wonwoo pindah tempat duduk dan kini menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

Mingyu merasa sedikit kesal dan teracuhkan. Wonwoo kembali memperhatikan para maid yang sedang saling menunggu temannya satu sama lain. Mereka akan kembali ke rumah yang sudah disediakan di kediaman Kim dan beristirahat disana.

"Ck... kau melihat mereka seperti kau bisa _turn on_ saja." Mingyu berbicara seenaknya sambil menyesap jus jeruk yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana.

"Aku bisa. Memangnya kau... tidak bisa _turn on_."

"Tapi setidaknya, saat _on_ pun punyaku besar. Bahkan bisa kupastikan lebih besar dari milikmu."

"Heuh... bermimpi saja."

"Hahahhahaa..." Mingyu tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Ia kemudian kembali mencoba duduk mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang merasa risih, mulai sedikit menghindar namun hanya memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit."Aku tahu kau berbohong. Pasti punyamu lebih kecil, mengaku saja."

"Ish... kau ini apa-apaan. Masalah begitu saja dibahas."

"Ayolah, kau pasti malu. Ah... aku masih menang darimu kalau begitu."

"Huh... sudahlah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Wonwoo hendak beranjak dari duduknya, namun dengan mudah Mingyu menariknya kembali untuk duduk. Mingyu melihat ke arah depannya, tak terlihat satupun pelayan disana dan bisa jadi mereka semua sudah pulang saat mereka berdua tengah sibuk bertengkar.

"Mau apa? Aku mau pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Menemui Sohye mungkin." Wonwoo menjawab sekenanya, sambil meminum jus-nya. "Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Sohye.

"Heuh... bilang saja kau mau kabur."

"Kabur apa?"

"Yeah, kita belum menentukan. Punya siapa yang lebih besar, dan pasti kau malu karena punyamu kecil."

"Ish..." Wonwoo berdesis pelan. "Heuh... lupakan saja. Kau pikir aku akan terpancing dengan akal-akalan bodohmu. Lagi pula, aku tak akan bisa tegang hanya dengan melihatmu. Heuh... yang benar saja."

Wonwoo hendak beranjak lagi, sebelum akhirnya Mingyu bergerak cepat dan kemudian kembali menjatuhkan Wonwoo di sofa besar itu. Kali ini tak hanya mendudukkan namja itu, namun dengan sigap Mingyu sudah mengangkangi (?) kedua kaki Wonwoo.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Um... hanya memastikan saja."

"Apa?"

"Mana yang lebih besar."

"Kim!"

.

.

.

.

"Unghhhh..."

Wonwoo memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

"Tidak akan berdiri Gyuhh... unghhh..."

"Kenapa seyakin itu? Bahkan kau sudah mendesah seperti orang gila. Bagaimana bisa tidak berdiri? 'kan aku yang memainkannya."

Mingyu mengeluarkan smirk yang entah bagaimana, dan entah mengapa smirk itu malam ini terlihat berkali lipat lebih...

"Aku tahu aku tampan."

Wonwoo langsung melengos saat ketahuan ia tengah mengagumi wajah Mingyu.

Yeah, siapa yang tak akan terus berfikiran mesum saat melihat wajah tampan yang entah bagaimana begitu menikmati kegiatannya yang terus mengocok junior Wonwoo.

Sesekali, bibir Mingyu mencium ujung junior itu dan memainkan lidahnya di lubang yang terus mengeluarkan _precum._

Sedangkan tangan Mingyu yang lain, sudah sibuk mengarahkan tangan Wonwoo untuk mengocok juniornya.

"Bagaimana, Wonu..."

"Ungghhh Shit!"

"Aish _... little_ Jeon sangat mungil ternyata."

Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menghabisi Mingyu kali ini. Ia tak menyangka jika miliknya bisa on hanya dengan sedikit kocokan dari tangan nakal Mingyu, dan juga ia malah semakin merasa bahwa tubuhnya akan meledak dan panas saat bibir dan lidah nakal Mingyu mulai menjilat kepala juniornya.

"Kalau begini, maka kau Uke dalam hubungan kita."

"Mwoyaaaaa!"

.

Brughh...

.

Wonwoo kembali mendorong Mingyu hingga namjaitu jatuh terduduk diatas meja.

"Uke? Aku?"Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri tepat dihidungnya.

"Aku uke? Yah! Kau kira kau siapaku? Siapa juga yang mau menjadi pasanganmu? Dasar bodoh!"

Wonwoo bergegas hendak membenarkan celananya, namun Mingyu tak akan tinggal diam dan membiarkan mangsanya ini kabur dengan mudahnya.

Dengan cepat Mingyu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa ini salah. Ia kaget dengan perlakuan Mingyu. Terlebih saat ia mulai bisa merasakan desisan bisikan pelan di bawah telinganya.

Wonwoo berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya dia kalah dan percuma. Mingyu semakin menguatkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo.

"Hmmm... aku baru tahu, jika Jeon Wonwoo terbuat dari kumpulan permen."

Wonwoo begidik nyeri saat mendengar bisikan pelan Mingyu, dan dia berusaha untuk menghindar. Tapi mungkin untuk kali ini, stok tenaga Mingyu lebih banyak.

Wonwoo bahkan seperti tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Dia terkunci dengan sempurna dan mulai merasakan tubuhnya melemas.

.

 **Degh...**

.

Sekali berdegub kencang. Seakan jantungnya tengah diburu oleh sesuatu. Wonwoo merasaknnya secara jelas. Dibelakang tubuhnya, dibelahan bokongnya yang sexy itu. Sesuatu yang mengganjal dan seperti terus berkedut berada di sana dan mulai mendesak belahan bokongnya.

Payahnya lagi, dia seperti terlena atau entah Mingyu yang mungkin tengah memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik.

Mingyu menurunkan zipper celana Wonwoo hingga tanpa sadar celana panjang itu sudah turun bersamaan dengan boxer hitamnya. Junior Mingyu yang memang sudah terbebas itu semakin bebas memanjakan bokong Wonwoo dan malah membiarkan junior itu terjepit indah dan nikmat diantara bongkahan kenyal Wonwoo.

Mingyu meludahi juniornya sendiri dan entah atas ajaran siapa, dengan seenaknya dia mendorong Wonwoo untuk menungging dan berpegangan pada sandaran sofa, sementara ia melancarkan juniornya untuk masuk, walau harus bersusah payah.

"Pabbo..."

Wonwoo tak menjerit, hanya merintih lemah.

"Mianhhe, tapi ini benar-benar ketat. Mianhhe..."

"Sakit paboya Kim Mingyu..."

"Euhh... aku akan membuatnya menjadi nikmat. Bersabarlah..."

.

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**.

.

Ahahaha... Kentang!

#Ketawa setan

.

 **GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


	4. tiga

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Not Suitable for Children**

.

 **.**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

\- Other SVT member

& Teman-teman yang lainnya

Pairing : || mean MEANIE ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Humor ||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

 **.**

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just MEANIE**

 **Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan ... ini sambungan yang kemarin.**

 **Sebagai ucapan maap karena update yang begitu lama**

 **Ini chapnya panjang banget loh...**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Degh...**

.

Sesekali berdegub kencang. Seakan jantungnya siap melompat keluar. Ada getar ketakutan yang diselingi sebuah perasaan nyaman yang aneh.

Wonwoo merasaknnya secara jelas.

Di belakang tubuhnya.

Di belahan bokongnya yang sexy (?) itu.

Sesuatu yang mengganjal dan seperti terus berkedut berada di sana dan mulai mendesak belahan bokongnya.

Payahnya lagi, dia seperti terlena atau entah Mingyu yang mungkin tengah memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik.

Mingyu menurunkan zipper celana Wonwoo hingga tanpa sadar celana panjang itu sudah turun bersamaan dengan boxer hitamnya.

Mingyu kecil (?) yang memang sudah terbebas itu semakin bebas memanjakan bokong Wonwoo dan malah membiarkan penisnya terjepit indah dan nikmat diantara bongkahan kenyal Wonwoo.

Mingyu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Membasahi jemarinya sendiri dengan air liurnya. Ia membasahi dan mengocok penisnya sendiri dan itu entah atas ajaran siapa. Mana terfikirkan olehnya menggunakan lube atau apalah itu.

Nafsunya sudah tak bisa diaak kompromi lagi.

Mingyu dengan seenaknya mendorong Wonwoo untuk menungging dan berpegangan pada sandaran sofa, sementara ia melancarkan penisnya untuk masuk, walau harus bersusah payah.

"Pabbo..."

Wonwoo tak menjerit, hanya merintih lemah.

"Mianhhe, tapi ini benar-benar ketat. Mianhhe..."

"Sakit paboya Kim Mingyu..."

"Euhh... aku akan membuatnya menjadi nikmat. Bersabarlah..."

Mingyu masih berusaha untuk memasukkan penisnya, meski harus sangat bersusah payah. Tapi, belum juga Mingyu berhasil memasukkan seluruh penisnya_

.

Kreek... kreek...

.

Seketika saja, kedua tubuh yang sempat terlena itu langsung menegang dan panas.

Suara pintu dibuka berhasil membuat mereka tak karuan.

Wonwoo sudah mulai gelisah dan berusaha untuk bergerak. Sementara Mingyu, ia bahkan seperti sudah mati rasa meski hanya untuk menenelan salivanya sendiri.

"Ah... sial!" Mingyu menggeram kesal.

Dan dengan seenaknya, Mingyu langsung mendorong Wonwoo agar menjauh dari tubuhnya, berusaha dengan sedikit susah payah untuk mengeluarkan penisnya dan segera memakai celananya dengan benar. Sementara Wonwoo sendiri masih harus menahan sakit di butt-nya dan itu benar-benar berhasil membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Wonu, ayo cepat pakai bajumu."

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo memukuli Mingyu habis-habisan. Jika saja dia tak merasakan nyeri yang entah bagaimana bisa sesakit itu, mungkin chingu pabo kesayangannya itu hanya akan tinggal nama.

"Pabbo!" Wonwoo berteriak lirih, meski sesekali ia masih meringis menahan perih ditubuhnya.

"Pakai baju bagaimana?" Wonwoo bergerak pelan dan berusaha untuk memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mingyu. Sedikit kesusahan untuk bergerak dan pada kenyataannya memang butt-nya benar-benar nyeri, dan sangat aneh saat nyeri itu seperti masuk keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Berhasil membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Wonwoo bersumpah,ia lebih baik dipukuli daripada harus merasakan ini lagi (?)

Ih... siapa juga yang mau merasakannya lagi.

Sungguh, Wonwoo akan membunuh Mingyu.

Benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

Entah bagaimana, Wonwoo juga tak begitu merasakannya. Tapi pandangannya sedikit kabur dan pipinya basah.

Sial! Sakit sekali...

Harga dirinya terinjak-injak, dan sakit melebihi sakit yang ia rasakan ditubuhnya.

"Omona... kau menangis."

Dan dalam bayangannya yang penuh kemarahan hingga ke ubun-ubun itu, Wonwoo hampir saja menginjak kaki Mingyu. Melihat wajah pabbo itu membuatnya benar-benar mual.

"PABBO!" Wonwoo berteriak. Lirih, tapi benar-benar terlihat jika namja emo itu tengah marah. 

"Eumh... bagaimana yah?"

"Ish... kau yang bersalah, dan kau tanya bagaimana. Cepatlah, atau kita akan menjadi bulan-bulanan appamu."

Dan memang dari kejauhan, mereka berdua pun bisa mendengar suara tawa yeoja dan namja. Yeah, mungkin memang sedikit mabuk, tapi tak cukup mabuk hingga mengabaikan kehadiran Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Arra, sini aku gendong saja."

"Ya sudah cepatlah."

Mingyu mengangguk dan kemudian berjongkok. "Ayo naik ke punggungku."

"Naik bagaimana? Ish... kau ini pabbo sekali sih?!" Wonwoo sudah meremas pelan rambut lebat Mingyu, membuat Mingyu sedikit meringis. "Kau pikir aku bisa naik hah? Kau ini bagaimana? PABBOYA!"

"Ishhh... iya-iya..."

Awalnya Mingyu bingung, akan menggendong Wonwoo dengan cara apa. Tapi, akhirnya _bridaly_ _style_ -lah yang di pakai namja pabbo itu.

Dan tanpa permisi juga, Mingyu segera mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan kemudian membawanya berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Yeah... dia seperti memiliki alarm yang berdengung ditelinganya.

Suara appa dan mungkin calon ummanya semakin mendekat. Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo, dan ia tersenyum melihat posisi Wonwoo yang entah bagaimana bisa, meski dia sedang panik dan gugup tetap saja dia memikirkan hal itu.

"Jika begini, kita seperti akan memasuki kamar pengantin. Kau cantik..." Mingyu sempat-sempatnya berceloteh ria disaat keadaan genting (?) seperti ini. mereka tertahan dipintu, karena memang tangan Mingyu sedikit kesulitan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Malah ia sempat-sempatnya mengagumi kecantikan khas asia milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mingyu, dia tersenyum aneh atau entahlah apa itu. "Tak bisakah kau segera biarkan aku tidur dan berhenti berbicara aneh? Atau kau ingin aku benar-benar membunuhmu Tuan Kim pabbo?"

"Huah..." Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan kemudian memasang wajah sedihnya. "Ya... baiklah."

Mingyu mendesah pelan. Dia sangat paham bagaimana watak dan kelakuan Wonwoo, meskipun pada kenyataannya Mingyu terlihat pabbo dan terkesan polos. Tapi dia benar-benar menikmati perlakuan Wonwoo padanya dan juga apa yang ia lakukan pada Wonwoo pun sepertinya terlalu berjalan apa adanya.

Benar-benar tak dibuat-buat. Ia seperti sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan mereka saat ini yang terbilang aneh atau belok.

"Setidaknya, aku jujur Wonu-ya."

"Teruslah bicara, sebelum kau mati ditanganku."

"Ah... aku sangat takut." Mingyu berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

Susah payah dia mencoba membuka handle pintu dan sama sekali tak berhasil. Wonwoo yang memang merasa aneh, mencoba melihat apa yang di lakukan Mingyu untuk beberapa detik itu. Wonwoo berdecak sebal.

"Ck... kau ini, bisanya hanya menyusahkanku." Dan dengan sabar akhirnya Wonwoo memilih sedikit bergerak dan membuka handle pintu bodoh itu.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Mingyu membawa Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamar luasnya. Dan hanya dengan menggunakan kakinya, dia mendorong pintu itu.

.

Klek...

.

Pintu kamar Mingyu tertutup sempurna, meski belum terkunci. Mingyu segera menuju bed-nya dan membantu Wonwoo untuk berbaring diatas bed besar itu. "Aku akan menemui appa dan calon ummaku."

"Ah... iya, bawakan aku minuman."

"Mungkin hanya bisa jus, kau mau?"

"Ya... terserah-mulah."

.

.

.

.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil saat ia sudah berdiri diluar pintu kamarnya. Entahlah, ia juga tak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya sebahagia ini. Mingyu melangkah ringan dan terus mengembangkan senyumannya, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan...

"Eunghhh... owhhh yeah... baby...unghhh..."

Seperti tengah menonton film porno secara life. Mingyu berusaha menutup kedua matanya dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Jangan lihat Gyu... jangan lihat." Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

Ia berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk melihat tontonan gratis itu. Meski penisnya tak bisa berdiri tegak, bukan berarti tubuhnya tidak tergoda saat diberi tontonan gratis yang terbilang sangat panas dan bahkan ia bisa mendengar jelas suara desahan yang saling menyahut terdengar tak karuan.

"Akhhhhhh... Hannie..." 

.

' **Shit!'**

.

Mingyu dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya ia terduduk diam dan kaku, bersembunyi di balik pagar pembatas tangga dan mengintip kegiatan yang berada tak begitu jauh darinya, hanya 5 meter dan bahkan semua adegan didepan matanya itu sangat panas melebihi film porno.

Mingyu memang menikmati apa yang ia lihat.

Tapi sangat aneh saat ia tak merasa tertarik saat melihat tubuh hampir telanjang milik yeoja yang kini tengah mengangkang bebas memberikan vaginanya untuk terus dimasuki oleh penis besar Kim Hangeng.

Tak juga Mingyu mempunyai perasaan tertarik dengan dada besar seorang nyonya Kim yang bisa dipastikan memiliki ukuran 40 atau bahkan lebih.

Mingyu menyeringai kecil. "Ugh... aku harus pastikan milik appa lebih kecil dari milikku." Kapan lagi ia bisa melakukannya. Kalu dipikir-pikir Mingyu memang kurang kerjaan.

Mingyu merayap menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya dia bisa mendekat dan menjadi lebih dekat lagi dengan pemandangan itu.

"Chullie-ya..."

"Eungh..."

"Kau selalu saja sempit. Tau begini aku sudah menikahimu dari dulu."

"Ck... memangnya Heegyo eonnie mau kau kemanakan?"

Mingyu tak mempedulikan apa yang dibicarakan kedua manusia itu. Baginya, semua itu tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting adalah memastikan ukuran penis appanya tak lebih besar dari miliknya.

Mingyu merayap lebih kebawah lagi, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di lantai bawah dan hanya bersembunyi seperti anak kecil yang bodoh. Berharap kedua manusia yang tengah asyik saling bergerak berlawanan arah itu tak terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Heechul sendiri yang sudah sibuk menoleh kesana-kesini saat ia sungguh merasa tak mampu untuk menerima tumbukan keras di liangnya. "Unghhh... morehhh..."

"Yeah... ahhhh..."

Heechul menoleh sekilas. "Ehhh..." Ia mendesah pelan. Bukan karena merasakan ujung penis itu mengenai titik ternikmat didalam tubuhnya, tapi...

"Ehh... baby boy..." Heechul menyeringai saat dengan sengaja mata cantiknya itu menoleh lagi dan menangkap sesosok penampakan yang diyakini bernama Mingyu.

Hangeng sedikit erasa terganggu dengan ucapan lirih Heechul. Dan ia langsung menghentikan genjotannya. "Baby boy?"

Heechul mengangguk pelan. Ia meraih rahang tegas Hangeng dan kemudian menolehkan wajah itu untuk melihat kearah dimana seorang namja tampan nan babo ini tengah tersenyum kaku. "Nde... lihatlah, di ujung tangga. Mingyu sepertinya tengah menikmati apa yang ia lihat."

Dan...

"APPA! Ahniya! Aku tidak melihat apapun!"

Dan dengan segera Mingyu berlari menuju ke lantai atas.

"Hhahaa... sudah kuduga."

"Eumhh... Hannie... "

"Heum?"

"Bisakah lanjutkan lagi, si setan kecil itu sudah pergi."

"Dengan senang hati, my beloved princess..."

"Unghhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **BRAKK!**

.

Mingyu segera menutup pintu dengan keras dan kemudian ia berlari menuju bednya. Dengan segala kebodohannya ia berharap ia bisa menyembunyikan wajah memalukannya dan menghindari cemoohan appanya sekarang, atau nanti atau besok pagi. Tapi...

.

Brugh...

.

"Arghhh...! Aww... appo!"

Dengan sukses, Mingyu terpeleset entah oleh apa itu dan berhasil jatuh tepat diatas tubuh namja yang tadinya sudah hampir terlelap.

"Awhh... appo! Ahsss..."

Wonwoo meringis menahan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia baru pertama kali merasakan, sesuatu memaksa masuk kedalam hole kesayangannya dan ia bersumpah, bahwa itu sangatlah sakit. Ditambah lagi dengan tubuh besar yang lalu menimpa tubuhnya dengan seenaknya.

"Kim babo...ughh... neomu appo..."

"Ahh... mianhe Wonu."

"Ish..." Wonwoo meringis kecil. "Menyingkirlah, Gyu."

Mingyu mencoba mengangkat wajahnya, dan sungguh... inilah bagian terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Ia berhadapan tepat dengan sesuatu yang sedari beberapa menit yang lalu benar-benar ia harapkan.

Sesuatu yang berukuran mungil dan menggemaskan sekarang berada dihadapannya. Tepat didepan hidungnya, dan jujur jika dia bisa menghirup wangi aneh yang benar-benar memabukkan.

"Eum... apakah tubuhmu sakit, Wonu-ya

"Ya tentu saja babo..."

Mingyu yang sudah berada dalam posisi duduk di bednya itu, langsung merayap mendekati Wonwoo. "Mianhe..." Mingyu berucap lembut.

"Ah... sudahlah. Aku mau tidur saja."

"Eh... tunggu dulu. Tadi aku sudah menanyakannya pada appa."

"Eh?"

"Nde..." Mingyu mengangguk. "Yeah, aku hanya bertanya jika lewat belakang memang pertamanya sangat sakit. Tapi aku sudah bertanya tentang bagaimana cara mengobatinya."

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo terlihat berfikir. "YA! Kau tak mengatakan hal-hal aneh 'kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tak bilang jika kau hampir saja me..." Wonwoo menghentikan kalimatnya. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa malu dan entahlah...

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya bercerita kecil tentang percintaan Cheol hyung dengan kekasihnya."

"Huah... baiklah. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan."

Mingyu menyeringai dalam hati. Tak menyangka jika Wonwoo bisa dibodohi seperti ini. Dan entahlah, bagaimana bisa pikirannya memikirkan hal sampai seperti ini.

"Eehhhh..." Tangan Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatan Mingyu. "Untuk apa kau memegang celanaku? Owh... jangan kira aku bodoh ya..."

.

' **UPSS...'**

.

"Kau pasti ingin melakukannya lagi padaku. Yah... Kim Mingyu, kau mau mati cepat hah!?"

"Ck... ahniya. Kau bilang tadi sakit, dan pasti yang sakit itu butt-mu. Menurut appa, kita harus menjilatnya."

"Eh...? Kau terlihat semakin bodoh jika sedang berbohong, Kim."

"Heuh...kalau tak percaya, kau bisa tanya sendiri pada appa. Dia mungkin sedang bercinta dengan yeoja itu."

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku belum cukup bodoh untuk menanyakan hal itu. Yeah, lakukan sajalah kalau begitu."

.

' **HAHAHAHA...'**

.

Mingyu tertawa menyeringai dan bahkan terbahak-bahak didalam hatinya, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk memasang wajah datarnya saat kembali berusaha untuk menurunkan kembali serangkaian (?) celana yang masih menggantung di kaki Wonwoo.

"Kuharap kau tak menghentikan aku, Wonu."

"Tergantung pada apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti."

Mingyu berpura-pura marah dan membatalkan niatannya. "Ya sudah, tidak jadi saja. Nanti kau malah membunuhku."

"Haish... baiklah, baiklah. Sudah lakukan saja."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Lampu kamar yang remang dan sedikit redup benar-benar menambah kesan eksotis dan juga hawa panas yang entah bagaimana mengalir begitu saja.

Dengan berhati-hati, Mingyu membuang celana itu untuk menyingkir dari bed dan daerah jajahannya. Dia kemudian membuka kedua kaki Wonwoo dan mulai menghirup aroma yang memang begitu memabukkan.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat penis Wonwoo sedikit menegang. "Won, kau tenang saja. Jangan tegang begitu."

"Ish... cepat lakukan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Mingyu kemudian membuka kaki Wonwoo dan meletakkannya di atas bahunya (ini Wonu posisi telentang ya (?). Mendorongya kedepan hingga ia bisa melihat hole Wonwoo yang memang terlihat menyedihkan. "Mianhe Won, aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Dan asal kau tahu, ini benar-benar merah. Mungkin jejak darah, mianhe..."

Wonwoo diam saja. Dia tak menyahut ataupun menoleh ke arah Mingyu, dan oke...

Itu artinya jika Wonwoo akan membiarkan apapun yang ia lakukan pada sesuatu berwarna pink kemerahan di hadapannya itu. Mingyu mengangguk mantap, memantapkan niat sucinya (?)

Mingyu sedikit merasa aneh.

Entah bagaimana dia sama sekali tak merasakan perasaan apapun.

Tak ada perasaan jijik, atau apalah itu.

Meski apa yang ia lakukan terdengar konyol dan menggelikan. Tapi, benar-benar gila saat jiwanya seakan berontak dan mendorong dirinya sendiri untuk memanjakkan Wonwoo.

Bahkan sepertinya, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia sungguh, tak pernah belajar tentang hal ini.

"Unghh..."

Wonwoo melenguh pelan. Ia merasakan benda lembab dan basah mulai bergerak di sekitar hole-nya. Entahlah, perasaan apa yang sekarang tengah memaksanya. Tapi sungguh, ia tak bisa menahan desahannya.

Terlebih saat merasakan lidah Mingyu seakan memaksa masuk untuk sedikit demi sedikit memanjakan holenya dan membasahinya dengan salivanya.

Wonwoo menutup matanya kuat-kuat, dan ia bahkan mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat berharap bisa menahan desahan yang semakin memberontak didalam tubuhnya.

Dan sepertinya Mingyu juga malah semakin terpancing dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia sungguh menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Bahkan ia mulai merasa menggila saat ia malah berfikir untuk memasukkan beberapa jarinya ke dalam hole itu.

Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya untuk memastikan jika Wonwoo memang lalai dan sibuk merasakan kenikmatan yang ia berikan. Dan dengan mudahnya dia meludahi jemarinya sendiri dan...

.

Jleb...

.

"Unghhh..." Wonwoo menjerit pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim..."

Wonwoo tersentak saat merasakan salah satu jari Mingyu memasukinya. Dan juga blowjob dadakan pada penisnya, membuat adik kecil itu perlahan semakin membesar.

"Hanya mengobatimu, apa kau lupa."

"Tapi..."

"Anggap saja, aku membalasmu atas blowjob yang kau lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu dulu."

"Tapi... ahhhh..."

Wonwoo tak bisa berfikir jernih. Penglihatannya seakan berwarna putih dan siap untuk menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan. Ruang hampa dan lembab mulut Mingyu yang mengelilingi penisnya secara tiba-tiba, berhasil membuatnya menegang sempurna.

Wonwoo ingin memberontak, tapi sungguh konyol saat ia malah mendesah semakin gila dan sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan Mingyu.

Mingyu semakin bersemangat menggoda Wonwoo. Dengan jelas bisa ia rasakan, urat penis Wonwoo yang kasar dan menegang, juga sensasi jepitan yang lembut dan seakan menarik jarinya didalam hole Wonwoo.

Mingyu berfikir untuk melakukannya sekarang. Inilah kesempatan yang sangat amat tepat baginya. Dia kembali memasukkan jemarinya di lubang Wonwoo. Untuk pertama kalinya satu dan satu lagi, hingga ia akhirnya memasukkan ketiga jemarinya dan terus berusaha untuk menusuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Agghhhh..."

Wonwoo menjerit pelan.

Mingyu menyeringai. Dia menyudahi blowjobnya dan berusaha menusuk semakin dalam di hole Wonwoo.

"Ouhh... FUCK! Kim... ahhhhh..."

Mingyu yakin, inilah yang disebut titik sensitif itu. Dan dengan jahilnya, dia terus berusaha mengenai titik itu dan membuat Wonwoo semakin menggila.

"Bagaimana, bukankah tak sakit lagi?"

"Nde... ahhhh...tapi...ughhh Kim..." Wonwoo merintih lirih.

"Pasti sedikit tak nyaman jika begini, baiklah... mungkin sekarang aku akan mengobatimu dengan cara yang sesungguhnya, aku janji ini yang terakhir."

"Ughhh... cepatlah...ahhss..."

Wonwoo kembali meringis pelan saat ia merasakan jemari nakal itu ditarik oleh sang empunya. Jujur, Wonwoo merasa bodoh saat ia malah merasa kekosongan didalam holenya, tapi...

"Arghhhh... APPO!"

Wonwoo menjerit keras. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sayu pada Mingyu.

"Tenang Won, ini hanya awalnya saja. Aku janji setelah ini, kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Awas Kim... apa yang kau masukkan itu?"

"Eungh... penisku, kesayanganku..."

"MWO?!"

"Yeah... ouhhh sangat sempit..."

"Tapi, Kim... arghhh.. jebal..."

"Tenang Won, ini hanya awalnya. Nanti kau juga akan merasakan nikmat dan melupakan sakitmu."

Mingyu menangkap penis Wonwoo yang semakin menegang dan kencang. Dia mulai mengocok penis itu seiring dengan gerakannya. Semakin cepat dia menggenjot hole Wonwoo, semakin cepat juga dia mengocok juior Wonwoo.

"Unghh... fuck... fuck...fuck..."

"Yeah... teruslah bicara kotor Wonu."

"Arghh... bagaimana bisa? Ahss... Gyuhhh... Ouh jebal.."

Dan bagi Mingyu ini tak cukup. Ia sungguh tergoda dengan bibir tipis memerah yang sekarang digigiti oleh Wonwoo. Dengan cepat dia menurunkan tubuhnya dan menyambar bibir itu.

Melumatnya dengan cepat, seiring dengan dorongan didalam tubuhnya yang memaksanya untuk segera menyemburkan jutaan spermanya didalam hole Wonwoo.

"Emhhh... mhhh..."

Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu tuntutan didalam tubuhnya. Penisnya semakin berkedut cepat, seiring dengan dinding holenya yang semakin menjepit penis Mingyu.

"Nghhh..."

Dan Wonwoo tak tahan lagi, dia menyemburkan spermanya di kemeja Mingyu dan membasahinya hingga kembali jatuh ketubuhnya sendiri.

"Mhhh... tak kusangka, bercinta akan senikmat ini."

Mingyu tersenyum,memamerkan taringnya. Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata sayu Wonwoo benar-benar menggoda dirinya. Dan ia belum bisa untuk berhenti sekarang.

Perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya lagi. Sambil tersenyum dan beradu tatap dengan Wonwoo. Ia melihat gurat kekesalan di wajah Wonwoo. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih belum bisa menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku pastikan kau menikmatinya, Wonu-ya..." Mingu berucap pelan sambil mengocok kembali penis Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang sudah merasa lemas, seperti tak sanggup untuk melawan gerakan Mingyu. Ia hanya menggeliat pelan dan berusaha mendorong tangan Mingyu untu menjauh. "Nghhh... hentikan bodoh...arghh..."

"Ayo, jepit lagi Won... ouh... damn tight..."

Mingyu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Memaju mundurkan tubuhnya perlahan namun tepat sasaran(?), membuat ia bisa merasakan dinding sempit yang membuatnya menggila.

"Gyuhhh.. jebal...Gyuh..."

"Sebentar lagi Wonu. Ayolah, aku tahu kau menikmatinya."

Mingyu hampir keluar, dia semakin keras dan semakin menggila menumbukkan penisnya kedalam hole Wonwoo. Dan entah bagaimana, dia bisa seliar dan segila ini.

Mingyu menurunkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa menyesapi tubuh putih pucat itu. Menjilat dan menggigiti leher Wonwoo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher yang beraroma memabukkan itu.

"Ughhh aku keluar arghhh..."

"Mingyu... ughh..."

Wonwoo merasakannya.

Hangat yang begitu memabukkan didalam tubuhnya.

Bahkan ia seperti mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Cairan hangat mingyu dan juga spermanya yang lagi-lagi menyembur bebas membasahi tubuhnya.

Mingyu tersenyum puas. Ia menatap Wonwoo, mata sayu dan juga wajah kemerahan. Jangan lupakan hasil karyanya yang memenuhi tubuh pucat Wonwoo dan juga leher putih itu. Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Uh... aku tak menyangka, jika bercinta akan seenak ini. Apalagi, ini dengan seorang _cassanova_ bernama Jeon Wonwoo."

"Diamlah Kim... keluarkan penismu itu sebelum aku memotongnya."

"Hehehe... baiklah."

.

Chup~

.

Mingyu mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir Wonwoo sebelum perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya.

.

BLUSHHH

Entah kenapa, Wonwoo tak bisa menghentikan laju darah yang menghangati wajahnya. Ia yakin, wajahnya pasti sangat merah. Karena malu,tentunya."Ck... jangan menciumku lagi, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kim."

Mingyu berbaring di sisi Wonwoo. Dia tersenyum melihat ke arah sampingnya. Wonwoo, tengah berusaha untuk menutup kedua matanya.

"Hehehe... aku suka kulitmu Wonu. Sangat halus dan cantik. Dan juga bibirmu, ck... bagaimana bisa bibirmu semanis itu tadi. Kurasa kau benar-benar terbuat dari permen."

"Diamlah... aku benar-benar lelah..."

.

.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus di kamar Mingyu. Sementara itu, kedua manusia yang sedari tadi menahan hasratnya bisa bernafas lega didepan pintu.

"Chullie baby..."

Hangeng segera mendorong yeojanya dan menindihnya di atas lantai saat itu juga, didepan kamar Mingyu.

"Kurasa aku butuh beberapa ronde lagi."

"Tentu saja, Hannie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **MWO!"**

.

Wonwoo berteriak keras, dan kemudian dia bersusah payah untuk menahan amarahnya. Siapa yang tak ingin memukul wajah babo dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah! Kau masih tanya kenapa?" Wonwoo menggeleng tak percaya. "Ck... kau sudah gila."

Mingyu tak menyahut. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya, sambil sesekali meneliti hasil pekerjaan sekretarisnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, dia tengah sibuk menaikkan lengan sweaternya. Entahlah, udara terasa panas hingga ke kepalanya.

"Heh... apakah menjadi masalah, bukankah bagus?"

.

PLAKKK...

.

Satu pukulan sukses mendarat dikepala Mingyu. Memang tak keras, tapi hantaman setumpuk map kerja Wonwoo itu cukup membuat Mingyu pening. Ia kemudian menutup mapnya dan kembali memakan sushinya.

"Wae?" Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya, dan mencoba melihat keadaan Wonwoo setelah dia menceritakan semuanya. "Appa tidak masalah."

"YAH!" 

"Ish... kenapa kau jadi suka berteriak, Won? Seperti yeoja saja."

"Bagaimana tidak berteriak pabbo!" Wonwoo menggeram lirih,tapi terdengar jelas jika dia teramat sangat marah. "Kau menceritakannya pada appamu yang pervert itu, dan juga calon ummamu yang entah kenapa bisa se-yadong itu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Yah!" Wonwoo memukul keras mejanya, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di restoran itu menoleh kepada mereka. Sementara Mingyu sibuk meminta maaf, Wonwoo malah sibuk menurunkan emosinya.

"CK... kau berlebihan Wonu."

Mingyu kemudian berpindah tempat duduk menjadi disisi Wonwoo persis. Mingyu berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga Wonwoo, "Hei, bukankah sejak kita kecil juga kita sering mandi bersama? Aku juga pernah melihat penismu, dan juga appa... kita bahkan berenang bersama dan saling melihat, yeah... memang milik appa dulu paling besar."

"Gyu..."

"Tapi sekarang milikku paling besar."

"YAH! KIM MINGYU!"

.

Plakkkk!

.

 **.**

 **TBC**.

.

Gomawo untuk yang selalu nunggu dan setia voment di ff ini. Hahah... mianhe jika Ncnya seperti itu. Ga yakin juga itu hot. Hahhahaa...

.

 **GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


	5. Empat

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoahhh...wuahhh..."

Mingyu yang tadinya ingin menguap lebar, harus dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja menimpa kakinya. Dia terbangun, dan ini kejadian langka saat kedua matanya bahkan terbuka lebar sepagi ini.

Mingyu menoleh ke arah meja nakasnya, masih jam 7 pagi. Bahkan para pelayan mungkin belum datang.

Mingyu menyingkirkan kaki Wonwoo yang dengan indahnya jatuh diatas kakinya. Dia tertegun.

Diam...

Mematung...

Sungguh, ia benar-benar mengabaikannya selama ini. Atau dia hanya dibutakan atau ini kebohongan masal. Wonwoo menyembunyikannya selama ini, dengan sangat baik dan rapi.

' _Jangan-jangan, Wonwoo yeoja?'_

Mingyu memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Ia tak mau tetap seperti namja bodoh yang selalu berfikir kelewat batas dan aneh. Tapi...

"Eoh... bagaimana kakimu bisa sebagus ini?" Mingyu berucap lirih sambil mengangumi kaki putih dengan jari yang sungguh cantik.

Mingyu menoleh takut ke arah wajah namja yang masih terpejam itu. Yeah, bisa saja Wonwoo nanti bangun dan menendangnya.

Entahlah, sepertinya apa yang ia lakukan sekarang berjalan begitu saja...

Tanpa paksaan, atau bahkan Mingyu tak memikirkan apapun. Benar-benar berjalan begitu saja.

Mingyu turun dari _bed-_ nya dan kemudian berdiri tepat didepan kaki Wonwoo.

Mingyu makin terlihat seperti kebanyakan ibu yang baru pertama kali melihat bayinya. Ada perasaan senang yang memenuhi hati dan pikiran Mingyu. Mingyu merasa ia seperti orang yang mulai kehilangan kewarasannya.

Ia tersenyum kecil dan bahkan sempat menyeringai menunjukkan taringnya, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengecupi telapak kaki Wonwoo, perlahan mengusapkannya ke wajahnya.

"Heum... kakimu saja begini. Hehe... coba yang lainnya yah?"

"Eunghh..."

.

 **UPSS...**

.

Segera Mingyu melepaskan kaki Wonwoo dan kemudian memastikan jika namja itu masih tertidur seperti semula. Mingyu berjalan ke sisi bed-nya dimana wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu berada tepat dihadapannya.

Sedikit gatal, dan akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan menyentuh hidung Wonwoo. Sungguh, mungkin ini akan diluar batas dan aneh saat ia mulai mengagumi Wonwoo. Tapi, ia sadar...

" _Like an angel..."_

Mingyu berbisik lirih, dan kemudian mencolek kecil bangir belum berfikir cukup jauh untuk memberikan morning kiss. Bisa saja Wonwoo langsung menembaknya saat itu juga.

"Ah... baiklah. Sebaiknya aku tak terlalu lama disini. Ck... aku bisa gila."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Not Suitable for Children**

.

 **.**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

\- Other SVT member

& Teman-teman yang lainnya

Pairing : || mean MEANIE ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Humor ||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

 **.**

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just MEANIE**

 **Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maap, updatenya lama. HBD dady Ming yang makin ketcheh dan penuh kemodusan...HAHAHAA**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaiks... apa ini?"

Mingyu yang sudah terlihat tampan dan bersih, juga wangi baru saja keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Dan belum juga beranjak dari sana, ia harus menginjak sesuatu yang aneh yang berceceran di lantainya.

"Hah... kenapa belum ada pelayan yang datang."

Dan seketika itu juga dia melihat seorang pelayan dirumahnya melintas. "Yah kau ...! Cepat bersihkan ini!"

Pelayan itu mengangguk cepat dan kemudian segera menghilang dari hadapan Mingyu. Sedikit penasaran akhirnya Mingyu mencolek cairan itu. Dari warnanya saja, sudah mencurigakan.

"Mana mungkin ingus sampai seperti ini. Lagi pula, ini musim panas dan kemungkinan orang pilek juga sedikit. Tapi..."

Mingyu mencium ujung jemari yang baru saja dengan bodohnya menyentuh cairan kental itu.

"Eih...?"

Pikiran Mingyu bercabang. Dahinya mengkerut aneh, ia mulai berfikir jika ini mungkin cairannya semalam. Ia lupa...!

Atau bahkan lebih parahnya lagi, cairan itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Atau cairan Wonwoo? Ah ... anhiya!

Dengan segera dia beranjak dari posisinya, hendak mencari pertolongan pertama namun belum juga satu langkah berjalan...

.

Brughhh...

.

Mingyu malang jatuh dengan sempurna mencium lantai kayu dirumah itu. "Ah... sial!"

Dia berusaha berdiri, tapi sepasang kaki lengkap dengan sandal rumahnya berhenti tepat didepan wajahnya. Dan ini benar-benar berhasil menambah rasa khawatirnya. Mingyu berusaha mengangkat wajahnya, dan ,

' **GOTCHA!'**

"AP-Appa...?"

"Nde, kau pikir siapa?"

Dan dengan seenaknya, Hangeng mengusap wajah Mingyu yang entah bagaimana penuh dengan cairan yang menempel diwajahnya. Dengan lembut dan menahan senyumannya ia membersihkan wajah tampan putranya itu menggunakan satu pack tissue yang ia bawa bersamanya.

"Yaikss... harusnya aku membereskannya semalam." Hangeng sedikit terlihat jijik saat membersihkan wajah Mingyu. "Sebaiknya kau mandi lagi, atau ini akan bertahan bau hingga nanti sore. Heuh... seharusnya aku tak bermain disini." 

"Eh... maksud appa?"

"Yeah... kami mengintipmu dan _making out_ di depan kamarmu. Bukankah itu keren?"

"MWO!?"

"Ck... jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Mungkin sekali-kali kita akan foursome, bagaimana?"

"YAH... APPA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana diruangan ini cukup hangat, ditambah lagi beberapa pelayan yang ada disana terus berusaha menahan tawanya. Mereka masih sayang pekerjaannya dan tak mau dipecat hanya karena ketahuan menertawakan tuan muda mereka.

Sementara itu, Heechul selaku (?) calon nyonya rumah sedang menyiapkan roti dan juga susu untuk calon suaminya dan juga...

"Baby boy?"

"Heuh..."

Mingyu menyahut sekenanya. Dia tak bisa melarang Heechul memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan masalah panggilannya yang aneh itu sebenarnya karena masalah sebelumnya, dimana anu (?) itu tidak bisa berdiri.

"Kulihat, kau berhasil melakukan terapi atau pengobatan atau entah apapun itu namanya."

Mingyu terhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mari menyeruput susu di pagi harinya. Ia menatap bingung pada calon umma-nya yang super ekstrim. "Pengobatan?" Dahi Mingyu berkerut. Ia sungguh tak mengerti. "Pengobatan apa?"

"Heuh," Heechul Mengangguk pelan.

Tapi Mingyu rupanya masih _loading._ Ia sama sekali belum nyambung (?)

Heechul menghentikan pekerjaannya."W _hateve_ r-lah. Terserahmu mau kau namakan apa itu." Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mingyu, memberikan kode pada namja itu untuk mendekat padanya. "Jadi, bagaimana semalam?" 

Wajah Mingyu memerah tak karuan. Calon umma barunya, dengan seenaknya menanyakan itu padanya. Bahkan seperti melupakan pelayan dan buttler yang ada disana.

"Ish... "

Mingyu hanya mendengus kesal.

Kemudian dia memberikan kode kepada semua pelayan untuk menyingkir. Ia mulai melahap rakus rotinya. Entahlah, ini perasaannya atau hanya saja rotinya bertambah enak. 'Lapar...'

"Heuh... setelah menguras tenaga begitu, kau jadi rakus yah?"

Mingyu melirik sengit. "Entahlah, mungkin rotinya saja yang enak."

"Jadi bagaimana? "

"Apanya?"

"Ya tentu saja bercinta dengan Wonwoo, pabboya Kim Mingyu?"

"Uhhhukkk..." Mingyu terbatuk, tersedak rotinya.

Sedetik kemudian dia menatap tajam pada Heechul yang sudah menahan senyumannya. "Aku tak menyangka, appa akan bertemu yeoja mesum sepertimu. Ish... seperti takdir saja. Kalian suka menyiksaku."

Hanggeng hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian meninggalkan koran paginya. "Huh... biasa saja, kukira Heekyo juga mesum. Dan Heechul, yeah... mereka sama saja."

Mingyu hanya bisa memaklumi apa yang akan terjadi setelah kedua manusia itu saling bertatapan seperti saat ini, tepat dihadapannya.

Mingyu sangat yakin, sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan tontonan gratis dari kedua manusia yang kini entah mengapa bisa sangat cepat dan gesit seperti itu, sudah berada di satu bangku.

Mingyu tak habis pikir. Padahal Appanya tak lagi muda.

"Ya ampun! Bisa tidak, jangan bercinta disaat makan? Ck... kenapa kalian juga harus pulang? Mengganggu saja."

Mingyu berceloteh seenaknya. Dia tetap memakan rotinya tapi benar-benar

.

.

.

pandangan kedua matanya yang tajam (?) membuat Heechul tak tahan untuk tertawa. "Yeah, baiklah baby boy. Kukira kau senang melihatku dan Hannie make out. Kalau kau mau melihat, bilang saja. Jangan mengintip seperti semalam. Aku juga dengan senang hati mengijinkanmu. Kau bisa meniru gaya kami, yeah... kami lebih berpengalaman."

Sebenarnya Mingyu sedikit terbatuk, tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Sangat tidak enak saat ketahuan mengintip, apalagi itu appa dan calon umma-mu sendiri. Ah... dia baru ingat, jika kedua orang mesum itu juga mengintipnya bersama Wonwoo.

"Kalian juga mengintipku, dan aku tidak protes." Mingyu berucap sekenanya. Dia kemudian meminum susunya. Melihat ke arah kamarnya. "Wonwoo, apakah dia tidak mau bangun?"

"Ck... mungkin dia langsung koma, karena penismu itu terlalu besar." Heechul berucap sekenanya, dengan nada mengejek dan juga sangat amat menyebalkan itu. Tapi, kali ini sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Heechul sama sekali tak berdampak pada Mingyu. Tapi_

"Uhhhukkk..."

Kali ini Hangeng yang tersedak. Dia menatap melas pada Heechul.

"Aish...yeobo ya..." Heechul mengusap wajah Hangeng dengan jemarinya. "Bukannya punyamu kecil, itu karena Mingyu masuk ke lubang belakang jadinya mungkin akan sangat sakit. Dan juga, jangan lupakan satu hal. Aku yakin, itu yang pertama bagi Wonwoo. _And i'm pretty sure that's hurt like hell."_

Dan kemudian bibir merah penuh dengan lipstik yang mengkilat itu menempel dan memberikan bekas di pipi Hangeng.

"Iya..." Hanggeng mengangguk pelan. "Memang sih, pasti sangat sakit. Eh... tapi Gyu, kenapa milikmu sebesar itu."

"Maksud appa, punyaku paling besar?"

"Nde, sepertinya begitu." Hangeng kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang Mingyu yakin itu adalah biang petaka baginya. Hangeng sibuk dengan gadget bodoh itu, dan malah kini Heechul pun ikut mendekat.

"Nah... ini lihat baby..." Hangeng menunjukkannya, dan lalu di zoom hingga perbesaran berkali lipat.

"Ommo, memang sangat besar dan cute sekali."

Hangeng mengangguk dan kemudian menunjukkan gadget itu pada Mingyu. "Lihatlah, mungkin ini hampir 20. Ah... kau memang keturunanku."

Memang jarak sedikit jauh, antara Hangeng dan Mingyu hingga Mingyu harus sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk meraih gadget milik appanya itu.

"MWOOOO?"

Kedua mata Mingyu membulat. Dia menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. "Wuah... ternyata penisku sempurna. Ajuuuu niceee..." Mingyu bersorak senang. Kemudian dia menatap pada Heechul dan Hangeng. "Heum... kurasa, appa harus berusaha keras untuk mengalahkanku."

"Huh... kekanakkan sekali." Hangeng tersenyum kecil. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu, kalau penismu itu sama sekali tak bisa berdiri jika bukan dengan Wonwoo."

"Ahahahhaa..." 

"YAYAYYAA...! Terus saja kalian tertawa."

"Memang itu benar-benar payah. Ahahaha...!"

"YAH! Berhenti!"

.

.

.

.

 **.**

" **MWO!"**

.

Wonwoo berteriak keras, dan kemudian dia bersusah payah untuk menahan amarahnya. Siapa yang tak ingin memukul wajah babo dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah! Kau masih tanya kenapa?" Wonwoo menggeleng tak percaya. "Ck... kau sudah gila."

Mingyu tak menyahut. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya, sambil sesekali meneliti hasil pekerjaan sekretarisnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, dia tengah sibuk menaikkan lengan sweaternya. Entahlah, udara terasa panas hingga ke kepalanya.

"Heh... apakah menjadi masalah, bukankah bagus?"

.

PLAKKK...

.

Satu pukulan sukses mendarat dikepala Mingyu. Memang tak keras, tapi hantaman setumpuk map kerja Wonwoo itu cukup membuat Mingyu pening. Ia kemudian menutup mapnya dan kembali memakan sushinya.

"Wae?" Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya, dan mencoba melihat keadaan Wonwoo setelah dia menceritakan semuanya. "Appa tidak masalah."

"YAH!" 

"Ish... kenapa kau jadi suka berteriak, Wonu? Seperti yeoja saja."

"Bagaimana tidak berteriak pabbo!" Wonwoo menggeram lirih,tapi terdengar jelas jika dia teramat sangat marah. "Kau menceritakannya pada appamu yang _pervert_ itu, dan juga calon ummamu yang entah kenapa bisa se- _yadong_ itu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Yah!"

Wonwoo memukul keras mejanya, membuat beberapa orang yang ada direstoran itu menoleh kepada mereka. Sementara Mingyu sibuk meminta maaf, Wonwoo malah sibuk menurunkan emosinya.

"CK... kau berlebihan Wonu."

Mingyu kemudian berpindah tempat duduk menjadi disisi Wonwoo persis. Mingyu berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga Wonwoo, "Hei, bukankah sejak kita kecil juga kita sering mandi bersama? Aku juga pernah melihat penismu, dan juga appa... kita bahkan berenang bersama dan saling melihat, yeah... memang milik appa dulu paling besar."

"Gyu..."

"Tapi sekarang milikku paling besar."

"YAH! KIM MINGYU!"

.

Plakkkk!

.

.

.

.

.

Jika dilihat sekarang, memang keadaan Mingyu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ia merasa sedikit pusing karena Wonwoo yang memukul kepalanyanya berulang kali. Meski hanya menggunakan tumpukkan kertas, tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit.

Mingyu mengekor Wonwoo, berjalan dengan santai di belakang namja manis itu sambil sesekali tersenyum geli melihat Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu, jika ITU mungkin masih terasa sakit.

"Harusnya kau tak bodoh dan memaksa bekerja. Lagi pula, bukankah kau bisa membiarkan semua diurus oleh Jun. Tak harus kau datang ke rapat itu."

"Heuh... dan membiarkanmu menang tender? Lupakan!" Wonwoo tersenyum sengit. "Lagi pula, yang bodoh aku atau kau? Kau saja yang bodoh sampai berani melakukan itu padaku. Bersyukurlah aku masih baik hati dan tak menembakmu mati."

"Hehhee..." Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil, dan seperti orang yang benar-benar aneh dan entahlah...

Mingyu hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan terus tersenyum. Jika boleh jujur, Mingyu tengah memperhatikan bongkahan seksi yang kini tepat berada dihadapannya.

Itulah mengapa, ia memilih berjalan dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Tapi, bukankah sekarang sudah tak sakit lagi? Buktinya kau bisa berjalan, berarti pengobatanku berhasil."

"Berhasil kepalamu?!" Wonwoo menoleh dan kemudian menginjak kaki Mingyu.

"Awwww... Sakit ! Kau tega sekali."

"Nah, diinjak saja sakit. Bagaimana jika sekali-kali aku yang memasukkannya? Heuh... kukira kau akan berteriak lebih keras dari ini. Dasar pabbo, kau sangat menyebalkan. Untung kita berteman baik, jika tidak aku mungkin sudah mendorongmu jatuh ke sungai Han dan tertawa saat kau benar-benar mati mengambang dan mengenaskan. Hahhaa..."

Mingyu mengikuti mimik Wonwoo yang marah sambil menunduk mengusap kakinya yang memang benar-benar terasa sakit. "Kau tak sadar, sepatumu itu keras."

"Kau lebih tak sadar lagi, penismu itu juga keras, besar dan itu sakit. PABBO!" 

Wonwoo sedikit berteriak dan mendengus kesal. Untunglah mereka sudah ada didepan mobil yang mereka tumpangi, dan kemungkinan yang mendengar ocehan mereka hanya orang yang berlalu –lalang didepan restoran Jepang itu.

"Baiklah, aku pabbo... makanya tadi kalah tender."

"Anggap saja itu bayaranku, Gyu. Kau ini pelit sekali. Hanya tender berapa milyar saja pelit."

"Yeah... gwenchana. Untukmu juga tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, yang terpenting punyaku paling besar dan juga kau puas dengan servisanku."

"YAH! Berhenti membicarakan itu, atau kau keluar dari mobilku."

"Ish... baiklah." Mingyu akhirnya memilih duduk manis dan memakai seatbeltnya.

Wonwoo mulai mengemudikan mobilnya, perlahan untuk kembali menuju ke kantornya.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan dulu Wonu?"

"Kemana? Kau mau ke tempat Cheol Hyung? Mau mencari namja lain?" 

"Ahniya, bagiku cukup kau saja."

"Heuh... bangunlah dari mimpimu, Kim."

"Hehhee... hanya bercanda. Begitu saja, sudah hampir keluar lagi tandukmu itu. Eum... bagaimana kalau ke lotte world?"

"Heuh... yang benar saja. Kita sudah besar Gyu."

"Kalau begitu, ke hotel saja. Aku akan menghubungi appa dan calon ummaku tersayang."

"Heuh... kau mau minta ijin untuk menginap? Ck... konyol sekali, lagi pula jangan pernah sekali-kali kau berfikir aku mau denganmu lagi. Cukup itu saja. Waktu itu aku benar-benar sedang bodoh-bodohnya."

"Heuh... bagaimana yah? Padahal, appa mengajak kita foursome."

.

 **CKIIITTTT...**

.

"MWO?" Wonwoo menghentikan mobilnya seketika dan kemudian mencengkeram kerah baju Mingyu. "APA KATAMU?" 

"Four_ foursome?"

"YAH! Jangan katakan tuan Kim mesum itu mengintip kita."

"Ehehehehe..."

"PABO!"

 **.**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Gomen...

Update-nya lama banget. Kerjaan lagi sibuk-sibuknya.

Jangan lupa Voment yah.

Diingiatkan lagi lho,ini genre romcom + esek2. Aku menghindari banget konflik berat disini. Jadi maaf yah kalau ga sesuai ekspektasi. Makasih..

.

 **GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


	6. limA

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aish... kepalaku benar-benar sakit."

Mingyu terus mengusap kepalanya. Dia berjalan mengekori Wonwoo memasuki rumah besarnya.

"Umma dan appa sedang pergi ke Jepang. Mungkin tak akan pulang sampai bulan depan."

"Wuah, bagus sekali Wonu~. Aku bahkan tak perlu repot-repot mengajakmu ke hotel saat ini. Ahahha..."

.

Plakkk...

.

.

Suara tamparan itu terdengar sangat miris dan menyakitkan. Mingyu mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja ditampar lembut oleh tangan kurus Wonwoo.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu, akan kupastikan kau benar-benar menyesal Kim Mingyu."

"Ish... sama sekali tak bisa diajak bercanda."

Mingyu duduk seenaknya di meja bar yang ada di rumah Wonwoo. Beginilah, dia selalu menyukai rumah sahabat (?) tersayangnya ini. Rumah bergaya Jepang yang bahkan memiliki bar tersendiri. Mingyu sibuk melihat koleksi minuman Appa Jeon.

"Jangan menyentuh atau mengambil apapun. Ke kamarku saja." Wonwoo menyeret Mingyu untuk turun dari atas meja bar itu. "Bukankah kau takut pada appaku?"

"Yah... hanya melihat saja, pelit sekali."

.

Cklek...

.

Mingyu tersenyum senang saat pintu bercat hitam itu terbuka, ia langsung berlari dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur nyaman nan lebar itu. "Wuah... rasanya aku capek sekali. Bahkan semalam aku tak bisa tidur. Ugh... aku menginap ya."

"Kau pikir salah siapa tak bisa tidur."

"Tentu saja salahmu, Wonu~."

"Kenapa aku? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun dan menggodamu."

"Memang sih... tapi sayangnya, Gyu kecil langsung berdiri saat melihatmu."

.

Brughh...

.

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat mengenai wajah tampan Kim Mingyu. "Jangan sampai aku benar-benar menembakmu, Gyu." Wonwoo memicingkan kedua mata foxynya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo, benar-benar pose orang marah (setidaknya menurut Wonwoo). Tapi, apa yang dilihat Mingyu...

Bahkan Wonwoo nampak sangat sexy dengan kemeja yang menggantung ditubuhnya. Ia memang tahu-tahu sudah melepaskanpakaiannya satu per satu. Niatnya sih ingin berganti baju.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, atau memang kebiasaan Wonwoo. Ia sama sekali tak berfikiran buruk, dengan hadirnya Mingyu dikamarnya.

Wonwoo lupa...

Mungkin...

.

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang tengah sibuk memilah baju tidurnya.

"Kukira jika menginap disini tak akan ada baju tidur yang muat untukmu Gyu."

Wonwoo berucap sekenanya sambil memakai pakaiannya.

.

Greeep...

.

"Enghhh... itu sudah pasti Wonu~. Apa kau pikir kita butuh piyama?"

Dan Wonwoo merasa, mulai tak aman dengan Mingyu.

Lagi...

.

 **Not Suitable for Children**

.

 **.**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

\- Other SUJU & SVT member

Pairing : || Mean Meanie ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Jeon Wonwoo menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

 **.**

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Meanie**

 **Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

"MMMPPhhhh!"

"Heummmm?"

"MMphhh... ! MMMhhhhhmmmm mmmmmm...?"

Wonwoo menoleh malas pada namja yang terus mencoba berontak di sisinya. Dia tersenyum nakal dan kemudian mencolek dagu namja itu. "Salahmu sendiri. Sudah tidur saja."

"MMMHHHHHH!"

"Ckk... jangan berteriak seperti itu. Orang lain yang mendengar pasti akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak." Wonwoo kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula. Ia membenarkan kacamata dan mulai sibuk bermain game online di laptop kesayangannya.

Mingyu mendesah kesal. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah hingga kakinya mampu mengganggu Wonwoo. Dia memainkan jemari kakinya dan mulai mengganggu Wonwoo. Mencubit kulit kaki Wonwoo atau bahkan menarik sedikit bulu halus di kaki putih itu.

Wonwoo sesekali masih menoleh, tapi dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Mingyu yang ditumbuhi ribuan helai rambut tebal yang sudah acak-acakan.

Keadaan Mingyu sangat mengenaskan.

Kedua tangan terikat kedepan, di sambungkan dengan kedua kaki yang diikat menggunakan satu tali yang entah asalnya dari mana. Bibir Mingyu yang terus mengoceh sedari tadi disumpal menggunakan sapu tangan yang entah dari mana didapatkan Wonwoo.

"Hahahhaa..." Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tertawa, semakin tertawa melihat keadaan Mingyu.

Namja tampan itu masih memakai pakaian kerjanya, dan sialnya dia telah salah menggoda Wonwoo.

Untuk kali ini malah berbalik, hingga Mingyu bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Wonwoo dalam pergulatan kecil mereka tadi.

"Kau ini sahabat terbaikku, Gyu. jangan terus berfikiran mesum."

Wonwoo berucap pelan saat ia merasakan gesekan jemari kaki Mingyu melembut pada kakinya, dan ditambah ekspresi wajah Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo. "Sepertinya kau butuh seseorang untuk memperkosamu."

Dan dengan polosnya Mingyu mengangguk, menunjukkan wajah sumringah yang bahkan sangat ingin membuat Wonwoo melakukan lebih (read: kejahatan) pada Mingyu.

"Kau pikir aku gay?" Wonwoo menggeleng dan kemudian dia menyingkirkan kakinya dari sisi Mingyu. Dia menyeret Mingyu untuk tiduran karena ia sendiri sudah mengantuk. Sedikit kesusahan karena Mingyu seakan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tak bergerak.

Wonwoo melotot tajam dan alhasil hanya mendapat cengiran yang bisa dilihat dari kedua mata Mingyu yang menyipit. Wonwoo mencubit hidung Mingyu karena gemas.

"Kau ini, tak bisa apapun. Bela diri tak bisa, pegang senjata api juga tak bisa. Ck... apa yang bisa diharapkan dari mahasiswa tanggung yang belum lulus, dengan kepintaran aneh diluar batas dan juga kegilaan yang tak kenal orang. Ck... benar-benar Kim Mingyu style."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan dan entah bagaimana, Mingyu masih bisa jahil dan mendekatkan wajahnya cepat pada Wonwoo, hingga tak sengaja hidungnya menyentuh pipi tirus Wonwoo.

.

Plakk...

.

Kembali kepala Mingyu menjadi sasaran kekesalan Wonwoo. "Yah! Sekali lagi kau menggunakan otak mesummu itu, aku jamin kau akan tahu dimana letak ruang bawah tanah rumah ini. Dan aku pastikan, kau akan terkurung disana sepanjang hidupmu. Dasar Tuan Kim menyebalkan!"

Mingyu tersenyum dalam hati.

Wonwoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Mingyu. Entahlah, dia seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS dan sangat sensitive.

Tapi sepertinya, Mingyu belum kehabisan akal. Terbukti dia berusaha dengan susah payah mendekati Wonwoo dan berusaha menghirup wanginya. Wonwoo merasakan nafas yang berhembus pelan di tengkuknya. Sungguh, ia sangat geram dan gemas.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. "Gyu, jangan menggangguku. Besok kita harus kuliah. Kau tahu, otakku sudah pusing. Jangan menggangguku."

.

Sreekk.. srek...

"Yah! Kim Mingyu!"

Dan setelah berteriak cukup keras, akhirnya Mingyu menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang tadi mengganggu Wonwoo. Dalam hati dia tertawa gemas. Ah... kesayangannya ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

"Engh..."

Terdengar suara lenguhan kecil. Wonwoo meraih jam di atas meja di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"MWO! Ommo, aku terlambat."

Dia segera bangun dan bergegas mandi.

"Aish... ujian dan aku terlambat. Sial sekali!"

Wonwoo bahkan lupa jika dia mengikat Mingyu semalaman. Ia baru menyadarinya saat ia sudah selesai mandi dan hendak meraih pakaiannya. Entahlah bagaimana, tapi sebuah ide gila muncul dikepalanya.

Mungkin saja Wonwoo sempat terbentur tadi di kamar mandi, atau dia salah menggunakan sabun (?) pagi ini yang jelas dia mendekati Mingyu dan kemudian duduk disisinya. Dia bahkan lupa jika dia sudah benar-benar terlambat untuk datang ke kampusnya. Dia meniup wajah Mingyu.

Tercium wangi mint yang sangat segar.

Berulang kali Wonwoo melakukan itu, mengganggu Mingyu. Ia melepaskan sapu tangan di bibir Mingyu.

Ah... Mingyu pagi ini memang terlihat sangat tampan. Seperti baby yang benar-benar polos. Sejenak, hilangkan sifat mesumnya karena Wonwoo tahu benar jika Mingyu adalah namja yang benar-benar polos.

"Ck... alasan saja jika kau tak bisa berdiri. Memangnya kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Wonwoo menggumam kecil. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi dia mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk mengusap bibir Mingyu.

Kedua mata Mingyu masih tertutup, setidaknya itulah yang dipastikan Wonwoo kali ini.

Wonwoo seperti orang yang ketakutan. Lucu sekali.

Takut ketahuan, hanya karena mengangumi wajah tampan orang yang disebut 'sahabat'nya itu.

Sementara Wonwoo terpaku dengan bibir itu, Mingyu sendiri sudah membuka matanya. Dia menatap Wonwoo, menatap namja manis itu lekat-lekat.

Mingyu sangat suka wangi Wonwoo. Jika dulu, mereka bahkan suka saling mengeringkan rambut saat masih sekolah. Dan sampai sekarang, wangi Wonwoo tak pernah berubah. Rasa manis dan mint yang entah bagaimana tercampur sempurna.

Seperti memakan permen yang manis. Ieuhhh... bahkan Mingyu sudah hampir meneteskan air liurnya saat membayangkan itu.

"Aishh... apa yang kulakukan?" Wonwoo seperti tersadar dan saat dia hampir beranjak dari posisinya, ia terhenti saat mendengar tawa lirih. Ia menoleh dan melihat Mingyu tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu, bahkan saat bangun tidurpun aku terlihat sangat tampan. Ck... akui saja kau menyukaiku."

"Euh... bermimpi saja Kim."

Wonwoo beranjak dan segera mendekati kabinet pakaiannya. Ia memilah baju mana yang kira-kira pantas dan akan ia pakai ke kampus.

"Kita sudah sangat terlambat, apa kau masih mau ke kampus juga."

"Setidaknya, aku sudah mandi dan sudah kesana. Jika tak bisa ikut ujian, aku bisa meminta Miss Park untuk memberikanku nilai yang bagus dengan hasil ujian palsu. Sedikit rayuan, dan juga ciuman."

Mingyu memanas. Entahlah, tapi ia sangat tak suka saat Wonwoo mulai menceritakan kebebasan dan juga kemudahannya dalam merayu yeoja.

"Euh... seperti kau bisa merayunya saja. Miss Park itu masih muda, dan kau adalah playboy cap kucing yang benar-benar tidak bermutu. Bahkan kau tak bisa disebut tampan. Atau, bisa jadi Miss Park akan bunuh diri saat menyadari bahwa kau lebih cantik darinya."

Wonwoo menoleh kepada Mingyu. Ia mengancingkan kaitan celana jeans nya dan kemudian mendekati Mingyu. Ia menatap Mingyu dan tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu tuan Kim. Coba aku dengar sekali lagi..." Wonwoo perlahan membuka ikatan di tubuh Mingyu. "Kau akan berakhir di ruang bawah tanah dan aku pastikan itu."

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu dan melepaskan ikatan pada kakinya.

"Issh... kau kejam sekali. Lihat kedua tangan dan kakiku. Merah-merah dan ini sakit."

"HYaHHHH! Seperti anak kecil saja. Sudah sana mandi, dan kau berangkat sendiri. Kunci mobil ada di bawah. Aku tak mau berangkat bersamamu."

Wonwoo merapikan dirinya dan mulai fokus dengan tatanan rambutnya. Tapi, ia sungguh tak sadar jika ada serigala lapar yang tengah mengintainya kini kembali berada di belakangnya.

.

Greeep...

.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi tanpaku, Jeon Wonu-ya~? Dan apa kau berfikir, kau akan mengajak kencan salah satu noona atau Miss di kampus kita?"

Dan detik berikutnya, kini malah Wonwoolah yang menjadi tahanan Mingyu. Entah bagaimana tapi Mingyu berhasi mendapatkan kedua tangannya. Dan dengan mudah menyeret Wonwoo mengikutinya. Ia melempar tubuh Wonwoo dengan mudahnya ke atas bed empuknya.

"Yah... mau apa KIM? Aku sudah terlambat. Ck... jangan sampai aku menendang penismu dan akan kupastikan selamanya kau tak akan bisa berdiri."

"Ayolah, yeppeo..."

"YAHHH!"

.

Brakkk...

.

Brakkk...

.

?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan detik berikutnya, scene sudah berpindah ke ruangan ini, sebuah klinik yang dulu pernah di datangi Mingyu. Entah bagaimana, Mingyu kembali terjebak diklinik sang dokter mesum. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo malah mengajaknya ke dokter mesum itu?

Dokter Lee...

Suster Hana...

Kedua orang itu seperti virus yang menyebalkan dan Mingyu benar-benar alergi. Ia sangat kesal, bahkan saat pertama kali masuk, dan Hana malah sibuk menggoda Wonwoo sedari tadi. Jika saja Mingyu tidak menyeret namja itu untuk mengikutinya maka bisa dipastikan Hana dan Wonwoo akan berakhir dengan dinner romantis yang membuatnya mual bahkan meski hanya membayangkannya saja **.**

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil saat mereka baru saja meninggalkan Hana dan berjalan menuju ruangan cokter Kim. "Kau tak bilang jika Hana cantik."

"Dia bukan cantik, Won. Kau pikir dadanya asli?"

"Yeah, biarpun tidak asli yang penting aku tidak dinner barsamamu lagi. Membuatku kehilangan selera makan."

Mingyu kemudian berhenti, membuat Wonwoo ikut berhenti. Entah bagaimana seperti keluar begitu saja, pemikiran aneh di kepala Mingyu. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada Wonwoo membuat namja itu merasa sedikit aneh.

"Heuh... kau harus sadar, jika dadamu itu lebih membuatku tertarik."

.

Plakkk...

.

"Yah! Lama-lama aku bisa bodoh." Mingyu meringis saat ia merasakan kembali pukulan Wonwoo dikepalanya. Yah... meski hanya pelan, tapi cukup membuatnya kesakitan. Mingyu sudah mencoba menghindar tapi ternyata gerakan Wonwoo lebih cepat.

"Jaga mulutmu Kim. Kurasa memang otakmu itu sudah sedikit bergeser selain dari Kim kecil yang mengalami gegar otak siang ini." Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat wajah kesal Mingyu.

Ia sedikit merasa bersalah dan kasihan. "Maaf, aku tak sengaja menendangnya."

"Ish... kau tak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku. Ini membuatku susah berjalan dan kau masih saja senang memukul kepalaku. Dasar tidak sopan."

"Tapi aku, HYUNG~-mu! Dan bagiku itu tidak apa-apa!"

"YA... terus saja banggakan itu HYUNG~!" Mingyu menekankan kata Hyung, hingga akhirnya dia masuk ke ruangan dokter Lee.

"Wahhh! Kau datang lagi, Mingyu..."

Dokter itu menyambut Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan senyuman seribu wattnya. Wonwoo hampir pingsan saat melihat giginya yang berkilau itu. Baiklah, abaikan yang ini.

Wonwoo menahan tawanya, saat melihat ekspresi dokter yang berlebihan. Apalagi saat dokter itu mengelilingi mereka beberapa kali hingga akhirnya sang dokter mesum itu kembali duduk di kursinya.

Dokter Lee memasang wajah cool-nya kemudian mengusap dagunya. Ia melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian. Wonwoo terlihat sangat manis dengan sweater baby blue-nya yang sedikit kebesaran. Yah... Alasan Wonu simple saja, supaya Mingyu tidak menatap lapar pada tubuhnya.

Tapi dia salah besar! Mingyu bahkan hampir meneteskan air liurnya saat membayangkan betapa manisnya Wonwoo saat ia bisa memakannya nanti. Ah... lupakan. Saat ini Mingyu kecil sedang butuh pengobatan karena tendangan maut dari kaki kurus Wonwoo.

#Hahaha...

Seketika, terukir kembali senyuman lebar seribu watt dari dokter itu. "Jadi, kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu Kim?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, dan mengangguk mantap. "Ah... nde tentu saja. Dan asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar bisa berdiri. Maksudku, penisku langsung berdiri tegak saat didek...awwww...! Sakit ...!" Mingyu mengusap pahanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk cubitan maut seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Sang dokter terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. "Kalian romantis sekali. Ah.. pasanganmu juga sangan cantik tuan Kim. Jadi, apa kau kesini untuk konsultasi? Aku bisa mengajarimu beberapa macam gaya."

"Ah, itu sebenarnya..." Mingyu tersenyum kecut, ia hendak menjelaskan tapi_

"Atau kalian mencoba untuk main kasar yah...? Kulihat kau sedikit pucat, Mingyu-ah. Hei ... sampai berapa ronde semalam. Ck.. jangan main kasar, penismu bisa sakit."

"Ahh... itu..." dan lagi –lagi...

"Tunggu sebentar, aku punya obat baru. Ini akan membuat kalian tidak terlalu capek meski main kasar. Aku juga punya koleksi beberapa sex toys dan..."

.

Brak!

.

"Yahh! Kau ini mesum sekali!" Wonwoo menggebrak meja, ia sudah merasakan kepalanya terbakar saat mendengar dokter mesum itu terus berbicara hal aneh yang tidak-tidak. "Ck... bisa tidak kau berhenti berbicara tentang sex, dan aku BUKAN pasangan namja bodoh ini."

"Eh..." Dokter Kim terlihat sedikit terkejut. Ia melihat kearah Mingyu dan kemudian kembali kearah Wonwoo.

"Mwo!" Wonwoo berteriak kasar. Kemarahannya belum surut.

Sang dokter tersenyum dan kemudian mengamati Wonwoo yang sedang menahan marahnya. Mengamati lebih detail dan terus membiarkan otak mesumya bekerja mencerna apa saja yang menjadi kemungkinan (?) diantara hubugan mereka.

"Ternyata kau namja." Sang dokter berbicara dengan santainya.

Wonwoo semakin geram dan berusaha meredam amarahnya sambil menggenggam kuat tangannya. Dia sempat melirik kearah Mingyu, dan namja itu hanya acuh. Wonwoo semakin kesal. "Kau pikir aku yeoja, eoh?"

"Aish... Mingyu-ah.." Dokter itu mengacuhkan Wonwoo dan kemudian mendekati Mingyu. dia mencekal leher Mingyu dan kemudian mendekati telinganya.

Sang dokter sebenarnya sudah berbisik, tapi entah d]sengaja atau tidak tapi Wonwoo bisa mendengarkan mereka.

"Hei.. apakah sangat sempit? Biasanya, dia jadi galak jika merasakan sakit berlebih. Apa kau tidak memakai lube?"

"YAHHH! Tidak usah berbisik! Aku mendengar kalian!"

.

Brakkk...

.

Brak...

 **.**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi disana. Hahahha...

Gomawo buat yang selalu ComMent... I lOve you all...

 **GamsaHAE ^_^**

.

#Maaf updatenya lama banget. Lagi beres2 usaha ini. Hehe...


End file.
